Sun and Stars
by Bailey Jae
Summary: When Draco wants to his Death Eater life he turns to none other than Hermione Granger. "I don't know what the future holds, Draco. I don't know if I will live past the war, or if you will live past the war. What I know is that I am alive right now and I want to enjoy as much of my life as I can because there is a good chance we'll all be dead before graduation" DMHG RWLB HPGW
1. 1

Dumbledore stood at the head of the Great Hall, his mouth set tight and his eyes without their normal twinkle. The professors beside him seemed to have the same expressions and there was quite an unusually serious mood in the air.

Dumbledore sighed. "As headmaster, I pride myself on the success of our students. Hogwarts houses some of the brightest witches and wizards who go on to do amazing things. But some areas need to be greatly improved. We have always encouraged friendly competition between the houses. However...lately there have been events that have shown us a lack of respect and friendliness that is inexcusable. You don't need to like everyone, but there will be no more tormenting or harassing each other. So, your professors and I have come up with a solution to help everyone understand each other a little bit more and hopefully get rid of some of the ugliness between the houses. Everyone will be assigned a partner, a partner from a different house, for the rest of this term."

Murmurs and groans started spreading through the Hall. Eye rolls and sighs were a chorus among the students.

"Excuse me! You will give your headmaster your attention." Professor McGonagall firmly stated.

"Thank you, Minerva. Now at the end of the term, you and your partner will discuss with a professor some qualities or talents that you have learned about each other. Attributes that you can respect and admire. You will find things about each other's houses that you can relate to."

More grumbles echoed throughout the room.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat."You may not be happy about this, but there is no getting out of it. You cannot simply avoid your partner. You will spend every study hall with them and will be required to spend an additional 2 hours with them outside of school hours."

"It is not just you. Do not think that we are putting it all on you." Professor Sprout said. "Us professors will be doing the same thing."

Dumbledore nodded. "I am disappointed. Disappointed in you the students, but also the professors. Should this 'experiment' have a positive outcome, you will all be rewarded. Now, listen up for your name. We will be listing off all of the partnerships before your classes start."

The students shared glances as Professor McGonagall unfurled a scroll of parchment paper. "As I read your names, please gather your things and meet your partner. Your first class of the day has been canceled so you can get acquainted with each other. Okay now, the first two students are...Lavender Brown and Ernie MacMillan."

Names continued being read for what seemed like hours. Certain pairs seemed delighted but others looked like they wouldn't make it through the day together.

"Hermione Granger. And Draco Malfoy."

Hermione felt her stomach drop and her heart instantly sped up. She glanced at her friends, who were sharing sympathetic looks. With heavy feet, she gathered her things and met Draco at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Hello, Malfoy." SHe muttered stiffly.

He gave a short nod and motioned for her to follow him. She glanced back at her friends one more time before reluctantly following the blonde-haired boy down the corridors.

"Where are we going?"

Draco half glanced behind him. "Away from everything."

She felt her palms start to get clammy. Why of all people was she paired with him?

They arrived in an empty corridor. She glanced around and saw no other students, no doors, nothing. Was he going to attack her?

"Calm down Granger. Give me a minute."

A door suddenly appeared on the wall.

"The room of requirement." She whispered.

He nodded and headed in, Hermione quickly following behind him.

The room was very casual. There was a fireplace with two overstuffed, plush couches placed around it. Behind the couches was a simple desk with some pumpkin juice and sweets. Hermione sat on one of the couches and fiddled with her bags.

They sat in silence for a while, just staring at the fire. It was Draco who finally broke the silence.

"Hermione..."

The girl almost choked. He had never used her first name before. She almost thought she was hearing things.

His silver eyes looked full of fear and desperation. "Hermione I need help."

"Malfoy..."

"I can't do it anymore." He choked out. "I don't want this to be my life. I don't want to be...like him. Like my father. I'm getting in too deep."

Hermione felt her body shake. "What do you mean in too deep? What's going on?"

"At first I was intrigued by my father and I wanted to make him proud. But it quickly turned into doing what he wanted out of fear. But now it's too bloody much!"

His voice was barely above a whisper, but there was so much terror.

Hermione was shocked. She wasn't sure what to make of any of this. "What is too much? What is he trying to make you do?"

"Lord Voldemort and my father...they... I've been ordered to kill..."

She stopped him. "Why me? Draco you need to go to Dumbledore!"

"And if he doesn't believe me?"

She scoffed. "And you thought I would?"

"Yes. I don't know. When our names were called... I just...I felt like you were the person to tell." He muttered.

She sighed. "You still need to tell Dumbledore. I can't do anything by myself. But... Uhm... I'll go with you. But Dumbledore has a way of knowing things. He will know if you're lying or telling the truth."

"Things don't look good for me."

She studied him. "Trying to find a hint of whether he was lying, but he looked so genuinely afraid. "Your past actions and beliefs are not good. But that doesn't mean you can't get help."

"You don't understand!" He shouted.

He yanked up his sleeve and threw his arm out.

"The Dark Mark..." Her voice was shaky. "When?"

He traced the mark with his finger. "Right before this term. I had no choice. It was at that moment that I knew I needed a way out. But now I don't know if it's too late."

There was another long silence before Hermione finally spoke up. "I believe you. And I will take you to Dumbledore. But if you're lying Draco, you will wish it was the Death Eaters after you and not me. Now let's go."

"Now?" He startled.

She sighed. "Yes now. This cannot wait. If you are serious about getting out...it needs to be now."

He sat still for a moment, glancing at her and glancing at his bags. He shook his head and grabbed his bags. He followed her through the hallways to the headmasters' office. They were almost there when they ran into Crabb and an annoyed looking Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy! I still can't believe you got stuck with the mudblood. Hah!"

Hermione saw Draco tense at the word. Something was going on and she wasn't sure what. Something was different about Malfoy this year.

"Shut up Crabb." The Ravenclaw girl snapped. "Merlin, your such a bloody git. Filth"

She stormed away.

Crabb scoffed. "I'm not any better off. She may not be a mudblood but she's just as bad."

"I gotta go, Crabb," Draco said lowly.

He stalked off and Hermione quickly followed. She was prepared for the worst this year. Voldemort was back and was quickly gaining power and followers. But this? This was something that she never would have ever expected.


	2. 2

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger. I was wondering if I would see you today." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

The two students shared a look, Draco looked paler than ever.

Hermione was the first to speak. "Sir, we need help. Well, Draco needs help."

"Headmaster, I need a way out." He mumbled lowly.

Dumbledore took Draco in for a moment. He was hoping that this would happen. He always had faith that Draco could be saved. "Mr. Malfoy why don't you tell me what's going on."

The silver-eyes boy seemed to be looking right through the older wizard. "He marked me, Sir. I didn't have a choice And...and he gave me a task. Something I have to do or he'll kill her. He'll kill my mother unless..."

"Unless you kill me." Dumbledore finished.

Dracos mouth dropped. "How..how did you know?"

"I told you, Draco. He just knows things." Hermione said.

There was the smallest of smiles on Albus' face. "Mr. Malfoy I can protect you, the Order can protect you. But you need to understand that there is no neutral side. A war is coming and you either stand with the Dark Lord or you oppose him. I'm afraid there's not much room for in-between. I need to know that you will be prepared to stand up against Voldemort and your father."

"I will fight for any side that keeps my mother safe."

Hermione flinched. Deep down she was hoping that something in him changed. But it was just about survival.

"Mr. Granger, please wait before you pass judgment," Dumbledore said softly.

She felt her face heat up and looked done at her lap. "Yes, Sir."

"Draco, I understand your wish to protect your mother. But if she has no desire to step away from the Dark Lords agenda, then I'm afraid we can't do much. The Order wants to protect as many people as possible but we cannot put ourselves and our mission in danger. So I ask you, Would your mother be willing to step away from all of that?''

Draco nodded quickly. "She doesn't agree with it, Sir. She has some reservations about muggle-borns and half-bloods, but she wants to understand. She is only working with the Dark Lord because my Father made her and she wants to protect me. I trust her, that she would break all connections."

Dumbledore looked at Draco for a moment and then nodded. "What I need from you is to send an owl to your mother. Get her to Hogwarts and we can sit down and discuss the future and some options. In the meantime, I think it is wise to stick close to Ms. Granger. As for you Ms. Granger, I advise against telling anyone what is going on. However, I have a strong feeling Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will find out."

"Sir, I don't relish the thought of keeping something so important from them. But I'm really not sure if they would believe Draco and want to help." She admitted.

"Childhood feuds...they can run deep. However, we are in a time where those feuds need to be forgotten. There are more important matters at stake. Give them time and a reason to believe, and they will come around."

The young Gryffindor nodded and glanced at Draco. He was gathering his things with a blank expression on his face.

"You two are dismissed. We will get things figured out. And...thank you for coming. Draco, this took a lot of courage." DUmbledore said with a smile.

Draco nodded and then left, following Hermione out of the office.

"Potter and Weasley won't believe any of this, you know that. They'll hex me to bits."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "They have all the reasons in the world not to trust you. So you need to give them a reason to change their minds."

Just as Draco was about to respond, the two Gryffindors came around the corner. The looks on their faces showed Draco that he a lot of work to do.

"Hermione! Are you okay? You missed first period. What did the ferret do?" Ron yelled.

Harry scowled at the blonde boy. "Get away from her, Malfoy."

"Stop it both of you. We were actually coming to find you, we need to talk. Now." Hermione said firmly.

"Just let me explain myself." Draco sighed.

Harry and Ron glanced between each other but Hermione gave them a pleading look.

"Well let's go I haven't got all day." Draco scoffed.

He stalked off and Hermione quickly followed, urging Harry and Ron to come. The four arrived back at the empty corridor and Draco summoned the door to the Room of Requirement. This time when they walked in, there was no fireplace or couches. Just an empty table.

"Give me your wand, Malfoy," Harry ordered.

Hermione thought about protesting, but Draco could still be playing games. Better to be safe. She thought that he would make a fuss about surrendering his wand, but he very willingly handed it to Harry.

"Now what the bloody Hell is going on?" Ron asked. "Hermione why were you so willing to follow him?"

She was thinking about the best way to respond when Draco spoke up."I needed help and I didn't know who else to go to. Hermione is helping me. And Dumbledore and the Order. I don't want to follow the Dark Lord or my father."

Harry shook his head. "What are you playing at? You expect us to believe that you've turned a new leaf?"

"Even if it's true why would we help you?" Ron sneered.

Hermione instantly got angry. "Ronald! He will die if he is found out. His mother will die. I don't care what past someone has, they don't deserve death. Especially by Voldermort!"

Harry gasped. "You believe him? Hermione, did he threaten you?"

He raised his wand to Draco and Ron quickly backed him up.

"This is getting nowhere," Draco said, gathering his bag. "Nevermind I said anything."

"No, stop" Hermione yelled. "Yes, I believe him. And Dumbledore does too. We already spoke to him!"

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe it and I won't. He's up to something this year. Why else would we have seen him at Borgin and Burkes? He's trying to trick us, Hermione!"

SHe couldn't hold back her laugh. "Do you really, honestly believe that Draco could trick Dumbledore? Please, Harry, listen to yourself."

"Draco? You're using his given name?" Ron questioned.

Draco felt his fists clench and before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth. "He wants me to kill Dumbeldore....he ordered me to kill him this term. If I don't he'll kill my mother and probably me shortly after. I don't want to do that. I can't do that."

Silence erupted in the room. Hermione knew already, but couldn't believe he blurted it out to the other boys. Harry and Ron were shocked that he admitted Voldemorts plan to them. Draco was shocked that he confided in Potter and the Weasel.

"How do we know you're not lying? This could easily be part of your plan. Trying to get us to gain your trust." Harry countered.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"I'm not going to stand here and beg for your trust. I know I don't deserve it. But really, I don't need your trust. Hermione trusts me and Dumbledore trusts me. That's all I really need. Dumbledore is the most powerful wizard around and Hermione is well on her way to being that. I don't need the likes of you. I only agreed because she wanted you included. Now give me my wand so I can get out of here."

Harry skeptically gave him his wand and Draco stalked out. Hermione felt drawn to him once more.

"Stay here." SHe ordered.

She ran out to stop Draco quickly. "Why did you use my given name?"

He stopped and turned around. "Well...it is your name why wouldn't I use it?"

"You've only ever called me Granger or...or mudblood."

"I have no qualms about blood or purity. I told you, I don't want to be like my father." With that, he turned around once more and was gone.

She returned to the room to see Harry and Ron glaring.

"What's your problem?" She snapped.

"Our problem??" Ron yelled. "You think we have the problem? You're fraternizing with the enemy!"

Harry nodded in agreement. "Hermione you are the brightest witch in this generation. How could you possibly be dumb enough to fall for whatever he's planning."

She was fuming. "If I'm the brightest witch then maybe you're the dumb ones for not believing me. You weren't there! You didn't see his eyes. You didn't see the fear and desperation he showed me. I saw real feelings in him. And I don't care who he is. We are on this path to save the entire wizarding world from the darkest wizard of our time. We don't get to pick and choose who to save. That's not how hero's work and if you think it is, then you are no hero to me."

She was gone after that. Part of her felt terrible, so guilty, for taking Draco's side over theirs. But it was right. They couldn't let Draco or his mother die for wanting to leave the side of evil. She hoped the would come around as Dumbledore said, but she wasn't so sure they would.


	3. 3

The next few days were exhausting. The Golden Trio wasn't avoiding each other, but tensions were high. Hermione was hoping after a few days of thinking they would come around.

"Do you truly believe that he's changing?" Ginny asked?

Hermione looked up at her. "Who told you?"

"Harry and Ron, of course."

Hermione threw down her books, grabbed Ginny's arm, and stormed to find them. They were on the quidditch pitch practicing but as soon as they saw her they flew down.

"Who else have you told?" Hermione demanded.

The two boys shared a nervous glance.

"Nobody...just Ginny," Ron said quietly.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know what the big deal is. Ron wanted to protect her."

Hermione was fuming. "Do not tell another soul. Do you hear me?"

"Mione calm down. It's not a problem. You'll see when he changes his attitude. He hasn't changed." Harry said cooly.

She laughed, an angry laugh. "You are so bullheaded! I don't care if you believe him or not. But keep your thoughts to yourself. If this gets out he will be killed. Do you understand that?"

"And why should we care? " Ron spat.

Ginny slapped him. "I don't care your thoughts on a person but if you think any life is dismissable then you're just as bad as the death eaters."

The girls turned away and headed back to the castle to study.

"Look Hermione, I don't know what's going on. But I trust you and I trust Dumbledore... so that's enough for me." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled looped her arms with the fiery redhead. They were almost back to the castle when Draco ran up to them.

"It's important... I don't know what to do. " He said urgently.

"Go to the room of requirement. We'll be right there." She ordered.

"Be careful. You can't be seen being friendly with us, someone will know somethings up." Ginny suggested.

After quickly grabbing their things from the library, they ran to the room and met Draco. He was pacing back and forth and chewing at his thumb.

"What is she doing here?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't like you. I don't trust you. But I trust Hermione so I will help with anything I can."

"You told her too?" He yelled.

"No. I didn't. Ron told her because he thinks you're trying to trick us and warned her." said Hermione. "But they won't be telling anyone else. I can assure you of that."

Dracos sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "There are these twin cabinets. One is Borgin and Burke's. The other is in this room. Basically, if you get in one, you will go to the second one. They want me to fix the one in here. So that death eaters can come and attack the school."

The girls instantly felt a weight on them. Death eaters in Hogwarts? Kids would die.

"Have you told Dumbledore?"

Draco shook his head. "I tried but he wasn't in. I sent him an urgent owl and nothing yet."

"Okay," Hermione said, panicking slightly. "For right now follow along. Don't fix it... but you know... play the part. I'm going to figure out how, but soon we'll make a trip to Borgin and destroy the second one. It will stall them."

"Hermione if the other one gets destroyed, they'll know someone found out and they still punish him." Ginny reasoned.

Draco sighed. "If it's the only plan we have now then fine. I find a reason not to go home for holiday. They won't be able to reach me then."

"You'll be going with Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley to the Orders meeting location," Dumbledore said.

The three students turned around, surprised to see the Headmaster with them.

"Now as much as I love your willingness to solve a problem, no one will be destroying the sister cabinet."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, sir."

"What should I do?" Draco pleaded.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Nothing. They can't hurt you here. And your mother will be at Hogwarts soon to discuss arrangements for her. At that point, you are both safe and you can turn your back on Voldemort."

Draco looked clammy. "Sir, this... this is a lot. I don't know if I can do it."

"Mr. Malfoy, you have courage beyond your self-awareness. You can do it and you won't be alone."

The blonde boy nodded and felt his eyes wander to Hermione. She gave a small smile and nodded. Even Ginny seemed determined. Just then, the doors swung open and Harry and Ron burst in, wands raised.

With a simple flick of his hand, Dumbledore has both wands in an instant. The boys gasped. They weren't expecting to see Dumbledore.

"Gentleman, is there an issue?" He asked.

"He's plotting something, Sir. You can't believe him. We just don't know what it is yet." Harry explained.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Harry, if he was plotting something I would know."

With that, the headmaster handed the boys their wands and was gone.

The 5 students stood looking at each other and wondering who would speak first. It was Harry.

"Hermione, do you really believe him?"

Without hesitation, she nodded. "I know you want to think he's all bad. But people change. I can promise you, he isn't trying to trick anyone."

"Thank you, Hermione," Draco muttered.

Ron sighed. "I don't like it. And I don't like you. But I trust you, Hermione."

"That's all I asked." She said smiling.

Draco cleared his throat. "Well, it's getting too mushy in here for me. Ima head out."

Harry stopped him at the door and looked at him for a second before putting out his hand. Draco seemed shocked, and a little annoyed, but after a second he shook Harry's hand and was off.

"What the bloody Hell is wrong with the world?" Ron muttered.

"Thank you, guys. I know you're not happy about it. But I need to help him. He'll never admit it to you, but he's desperate." Hermione said.

The guys shook their heads. "Like you said. There's a war coming and we can't pick and choose who is worthy to save and who isn't."

The four Gryffindors left and headed to their next class.

The next day, Hermione and Harry were summoned to the headmasters' office. They were greeted by Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, Draco, and Narcissa.

"Good morning, please take a seat." Dumbledore greeted. "We're meeting to discuss options that ensure the safety of Mrs. Malfoy and Draco. I already have plans that Draco will accompany Ms. Granger to the Black house over the holiday."

Harry scoffed but was quickly shut down by Dumbledore and Sirius.

"Narcissa... "Sirius began. "Why now?"

The Malfoy matriarch sighed. "When I married Lucius, I knew he wasn't the best man, but I didn't have much choice. I dealt with him fine until the first war. He started using the imperious curse on me to make sure I obeyed him and the dark lord. He said it was to keep me safe. It wasn't until then that I knew how much of an awful person he was. Now the second war is coming and my son is not safe. I want to do what I can to protect him. And I do believe he will be safer on this side."

"So nothing about morals? Or wanting to do the right thing?" Sirius scoffed.

"You don't know me, Sirius. I have my morals and my beliefs that don't harm anyone. But my son is more important."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's very understandable Mrs. Malfoy. Now I was thinking you could stay with Andromeda or Sirius. I'm sure your family would love to see you again. And you would be safe."

The older woman eyed Sirius.

"Look, Cissa. I don't agree with your past choices. But if you're willing to try then so am I. And I know Andromeda would too." Sirius said softly.

She nodded. "I would like that."

"Well, you can discuss your arrangement with them later. Now, the reason I brought Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter is to discuss a little project I had in mind." Albus explained. "I think it would be wise for Draco, Hermione, and Harry to plan a way to discuss options for other Slytherin kids who may want a way out."

Sirius shook his head. "With all due respect, that may open a whole new can of worms. What if someone who doesn't want to get out uses this as an excuse to try and get information back to their parents."

"So we let children live in this danger with no choice." Narcissa spat.

Hermione nodded. "I agree with Mrs. Malfoy. We need to save as many people as possible. It's almost time for holiday, which means the term is almost half over. The war is coming and it's coming quick. By the end of the term, it will probably be too late. We need to save as many students as we can."

Draco smiled at her, a genuine smile, and she felt her cheeks turn Pink at his attention.

"That sounds great when you say it. But harder to do in reality." Harry offered.

Draco finally spoke. "This war could ruin many Slytherin lives. Students who have nothing to do with their parents will have tainted names for just associating with them. If we don't give them an option then why are we fighting this war?"

Hermione felt her lips curl up when he said: "we". He was really in it.

Sirius groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I understand. But how do we do it without endangering our mission?"

"With Draco," Dumbledore stated matter of factly. "If he's up to it."

"What do you want me to do?"

Narcissa bit her lip and looked between Draco and Dumbledore.

The headmaster smiled. "It's easy. After a couple of days, when we make sure your mother is settled and safe, you start making yourself seen with Ms. Granger. People will talk. Word will get around. Talk with Slytherins that you think you can trust. You are what they call the Slytherin Prince. The others in your house, they looked up you or fear you. When you set an example, some will follow. It might be slow to start, but I promise there will be kids that start coming to you for help."

"That's it? I think I can force myself to hang around Granger." He smirked.

Hermione shot him a playful look before realizing who she was with.

"So what do we do with everyone who comes forward? And that still doesn't answer the question of whether or not we can trust them." Harry pointed out.

Narcissa. "They can stay at a Black safehouse. No one knows about it but myself and Andromeda. Not even Bella knows. The order could use it too if you need it."

"So why don't you stay there?" Sirius questioned.

Narcissa sighed. "If students come forward and need a space I will. But I don't relish the thought of being alone."

Her cousin nodded sympathetically. "As for trusting them, we can set up wards so no one can apparate in or out. And no owls are to be sent or received."

Everyone seemed to agree with that.

"Sir, what do you want me to do then?" Harry asked.

"I want you to work with Draco on legilimency. He is quite skilled in that area, probably one of the best wizards with the ability. I want you two to work TOGETHER to keep the Dark Lord out of your head. Your lessons with Severus did not go well but I need you to be able to keep him out of your head." He instructed.

Both boys let out a groan. And surprisingly, it was Narcissa who spoke up.

"You boys may detest each other, and I blame myself partially for that. But this is very important and could be a saving grace in the war."

Draco chucked. "Mother, you've been more talkative and helpful in this one meeting than you've ever been at any of the Dark Lords."

"Well, son, this is a fight that I can get behind." She said with confidence.


	4. 4

"Albus I cannot. I will not. There is a line that needs to be drawn!" Severus snapped.

Dumbledore sighed. "Severus, I am dying anyway. Within a year's time, I will no longer be on this earth. Voldemort will look to you once it has been found that Draco has left the Death Eaters. You need to be the one to kill me."

Professor Snape actually looked pained. "What will that accomplish?"

"Voldemort needs to trust you completely with no doubt of your loyalty."

"Yes, Sir," Snape said lowly as he turned to leave.

Dumbledore stopped him. "There's one more thing Severus. There will come a time when Harry and Voldemort will inevitably meet for a final battle. Before that time comes, when Voldemort is at his weakest point, you need to tell Harry something for me. You see, the Horcruxes I have been searching for, it will be up to Harry to find any that is left when I am gone. But there is one Horocrux that even Voldemort does not know he created."

"You have got to be kidding me." The professor said slowly. "You have kept him alive, only so he can die at the proper moment."

Dumbledore sighed. "I wasn't sure at first, but I am now. It is the only way to defeat Voldemort."

"You have raised him like a pig for slaughter, Albus!"

"Don't tell me you have grown to care for the boy."

Severus took out his wand and produced a Patronus. A silvery doe pranced around the room and danced out the window.

"Severus, a doe...you still love her? After all this time?"

"Always. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think of her. I want her son to live more than anything because then maybe her sacrifice would mean something." He admitted. "Aside from that, he is but a boy. Despite my actions in the past, no boy deserves to be thrown to the wolves like a pawn for war."

Dumbledore looked at the man, no emotion on his face. "It is the only way."

Snape gave a curt nod and then briskly left the headmasters office, his cape blowing behind him like smoke.

"Alright, Potter. I'm going to go into your mind now. Don't fight it yet. Just pay attention to how it feels when I get in." Draco ordered.

Harry nodded and waited for some sort of feeling, but didn't feel anything at all. Then all at once, he felt enormous pressure on his forehead, like the air was trying to push through his skull. He gasped as Malfoy prodded his mind and pushed further and further.

"Do you feel it?" He asked

Harry nodded. "Yes, I feel it."

Draco nodded. "Now, try and start pushing back. Not all at once. Gradually build up."

Harry slowly pushed back. He closed his eyes and focused, picturing a wall slowly building up in his mind.

"Good," Draco said. "Now, more."

This went on for some time until Harry finally pushed him out completely. He gasped and slumped in his chair.

Draco chuckled. "Finally something I'm better at than you."

Harry shot a spiteful look. "Again."

The Slytherin boy shrugged. "I won't go easy. I'm going full force."

They went back and forth for a while. Bickering pretty much the entire time, but by the end of the night, Harry was fairly comfortable with protecting his thoughts.

"Don't get cocky," Draco warned. "I'm good, but the Dark Lord is better. He's probably better than any wizard I've ever known at this stuff."

Harry nodded and gathered his things to leave, but he turned back for a moment and looked at the blonde-haired boy. And for just a second, he saw the glimmer of desperation in his eyes. He couldn't help but think maybe Hermione was right.

"Oh hey, Potter. Uhm, I saw something when I went in...uhm, If Weasel is your best friend then you shouldn't be afraid to approach his sister. He'll understand. He probably wouldn't want anyone else dating his younger sister."

Harry gaped at him. "Uhh... yeah, sure. Thanks."

Days went by and things seemed to pass in a blip. Hermione and Draco were unknowingly growing closer, and people started noticing. Harry and Ron were even getting accustomed to his presence. But Dumbledore seemed to be on to something. A few shy Slytherin students had talked to Draco already about hiding out and he sent them to the headmaster. Things almost seemed normal, almost.

"Dumbledore set me up with a task," Harry whispered. "He wants me to try and get Slughorn to admit to tampering with a memory. A memory involving Voldemort."

Hermione and Draco were intrigued.

"A tampered memory?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded. "I already messed up once trying to get it out of him. I don't know what to do. Dumbledore said it is imperative to winning the war."

Draco sighed. "Just use your luck potion, mate... errr...Potter."

"Bloody Hell you're right!" Ron shouted.

Draco looked at Hermione "You realize the fate of the wizarding world is in your hands, right? Merlin help us if it was up to those two."

She tried to hold back her laughter as Harry and Ron scowled.

"He's not wrong and you know it," Ginny added.

"Sod off, Giverva" Ron snapped.

What ensued was a seriously dangerous duel between the red-haired siblings. Soon everyone joined in, even Draco, and for a moment they were able to be kids. Kids who weren't worried about war or death.

The next morning, Dumbledore called another meeting, this time with a few more people. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were all summoned to his office.

"Now, I called you all here because I will be sending you all to the Burrow. Some information has come to light and we need to get you all away from the school."

Hermione gasped. "Sir, what about our midterm exams? The holiday break is in just a few days, why can't we just go then?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "We cannot risk any of you being in the castle."

"What about the other students? If there's a possible danger, why should they have to stay?" Ginny pressed.

"There will be no arguments. You will be leaving immediately. This group you have formed, it is vital to the war. You will all play a bigger role than you can even imagine. You are all stronger than you can even imagine. Besides, if Hogwarts is empty, they will know that we know. And we cannot let that happen."

The teens all shared concerned looks but had no choice but to oblige.

"Just a few more things. Draco, how has Harry been doing with your lessons? Harry, have you made progress with the tampered memory?"

Harry shook his head. "I haven't. But I have an idea to get it when I get back."

Draco spoke next. "He's been doing well. He's not the best by any means, but I think he's competent enough to keep most people out."

The headmaster nodded and handed them a portkey. "On your way then, enjoy your holiday."

Hesitantly, they all grabbed ahold of the portkey and were gone. They appeared in the Burrow.

"Where are we?" Draco asked.

Ron looked down at his feet. "This is...my house."

"Oh," Draco nodded. "Cool..."

Ron looked at him suspiciously, waiting for a snide comment that never came.

"Oh, children you're all here! Come in, hurry." Molly Weasley called.

They all rushed in to see the order gathered in the common area. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Molly, and others were huddled around a small table.

"What is he doing here?" Percy sneered at Draco.

Hermione subconsciously took a step in front of him. "He's with us."

There were concerned looks and some whispers among some of the Order who hadn't been told of the recent change in Draco's heart. Soon the whispers became shouting. Everyone trying to get their own words in. Some defending the young man and others voicing their distrust. It was a lot for Hermione to take in. She felt her magic boiling and heartbeat rising.

"Enough!" She screamed. She felt her magic burst out and before she could try and control it, dishes were exploding and the lights were flickering. The room was destroyed in seconds.

Everyone silenced themselves and look in awe at the brilliant witch. She was fuming.

"I'll just stay out of the way," Draco muttered and he quietly left the room.

She turned to go but was stopped by Sirius. "Let me talk to him."

She nodded as he went after Draco.

"He's just a boy." Molly snapped. "How can you even think of turning him away. He needs help."

The other quietly looked between each other in shame and nodded.

"He doesn't have the best track record," Tonks said. "He's been marked."

Hermione scoffed. "Against his will."

It was Arthur who spoke next. "Like Molly said. He is a boy, a boy who swallowed his Slytherin pride to seek help and safety. He is welcome here until he proves not to be and there will not be another word on the matter. At least not in my house."

Hermione left to go find Draco and Sirius. They were outside meandering through the yard. She sighed and sat on the porch steps and waited.

"I know how it is to leave everything and everyone you know and love," Sirius stated. "My family was getting in deep with Voldemort when I left."

Draco nodded. He wasn't sure what to say but was grateful. He really could relate to Sirius.

"I just wanted to see what was going in inside that head of yours. I know it's hard when you don't have the best reputation and you're trying to prove yourself. Trust me, I'm from the Black family and served 12 years in Azkaban for murder and betraying my best friend. No one has a worse reputation than me. "

"How did you get everyone to trust you again?" Draco asked.

Sirius laughed. "Half the lot still think I'm mad. But I'm going to tell you what I once told Harry. Everyone has a little bit of darkness and light inside of them. But it is what you act on that defines you. Your actions will soon show everyone your true intentions."

Draco nodded again. "Thank you, Sir."

"No no, please don't call me Sir. I'm not an old man yet." He laughed. That actually got a small chuckle out of Draco. "Anyway, I'm going to leave you to it now. Seem's Ms. Granger is waiting for your time."

He looked back and saw Hermione and felt a smile forming on his lips.

Sirius cleared his throat. "One more thing, Draco. If you hurt her in any way, I will make the last minutes of your life the most unbearable minutes of your life."

The boy felt the blood drain from his face and nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

Sirius chuckled and walked away and Hermione rushed over to him. They walked in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Until Draco spoke up.

"Your magic was brilliant. It sent waves clear outside the house."

She cringed. "Yes, it seems to have. Speaking of, I want to try something. Stand still."

"What are you doing to me." He asked.

She shushed him, she needed to concentrate. She focused on her magic and forced it out around her and Draco. She heard him laugh and she smiled. In a moment, she felt his magic creeping and mixing with her own. The air around them was warm and comforting. She giggled as she pulled her magic in tighter around them. She released her magic and stepped back to look at him.

"What was that about?" He asked

She smiled. "I've been practicing expelling my magic. I read somewhere that if you're strong enough, you can wrap your magic around yourself and acts almost like a shield."

"You know what happens when your magic mixes with another's magic?"

"No, I've read a few things but I'm not sure."

He felt his heart pounding. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. But out came the words before he could change his mind. "When two magics meet they can have two reactions. One is bad. It's like a windstorm and an earthquake. But the other is like...a sanctuary. You'll feel calm and at peace. One means you are not compatible with the other person. One means you are truly compatible with the other person. It comes from an old tradition when people would bond their magic when they married."

She felt her cheeks redden and she chuckled. "That's interesting."

He grabbed her hand. "Hermione, I really have come to fancy you."

She had come to care for Draco immensely but to hear him admitting his feeling to her was quite a shock. "I don't know what the future holds, Draco. I don't know if I will live past the war, or if you will live past the war. What I know is that I am alive right now and I want to enjoy as much of my life as I can because there is a good chance we'll all be dead before graduation."

With that, she reached up and kissed him with everything in her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, not wanting to let her go. This beautiful, brilliant witch made him want to fight in the war against every dark witch and wizard out there. The effect she had on him was impossible to deny. Hermione Granger, the muggle-born Gryffindor princess had won the heart of the pure-blood Slytherin prince. She hesitantly pulled back from his lips and met his eyes. They were dancing with happiness. What she didn't see was someone just beyond the wards taking in the private moment between the two teens.

"What were you thinking?" Lupin scolded. "Voldemort will see this. Draco, your father will see this. You are both targets now, Hermione more so! Do you understand?"

Draco and Hermione looked sheepishly at the Prophet. The front page had a photo of the kiss they shared yesterday and an entire article about the young "Star-crossed students".

Molly shook her head. "Remus, please. They're young and trying to find some comfort in these mad times."

Remus sighed. "I understand that. But unfortunately, they do not have that luxury. We are in a war."

"They were already targets, and pretty big ones at that." Tonks reasoned. "It's not like this changes much.'  
  
"Why are we not talking about the fact that someone was spying on them?" Ginny snapped. "They thought it was a private moment. Not only that, if they were being spied on we have all most likely been spied on."

Sirius nodded. "I agree. I think we need to extend and strengthen the wards."

"I do not blame you, kids, at all. During times of war, you need to hold onto any peace and love and hope that you can. However, the Burrow will be targeted. They know where you are now and it's not a far jump to assume that Harry and some of the Order is too." Arthur stated.

Draco nodded. "You're right, and I apologize. It wasn't smart."

"How do we fix this? What do we do?" Hermione asked. 

"There's nothing that can be done at this point. We just need to stay alert. From now on, if anyone goes outside you take a buddy." Remus ordered. "We will do what we can with the wards. I'll speak with Snape and see if he's heard anything about this on his end."

Draco gasped. "Snape?? He's in the order?"

"He has been since Voldemort killed Lily Potter," Arthur stated. "He's Dumbledores informant. He will know what the Dark Lord has heard. I'll send an owl immediately."

Later that day, Snape appeared and called a meeting. "Bellatrix saw the Prophet and showed the Dark Lord. He knows and he's furious. There are no plans to attack yet, however, Ms. Granger is now almost as important as Potter. They want her because they think they can get Draco back by using her."

Dracos' head fell into his hands. He was furious with himself. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I am so sorry."

She put her hand on his knee and shook her head. "Don't Draco."

"Yes, there is no room for feeling bad now. This is not your fault. Two young kids having feelings is not a crime. However, we need to take action to make sure Hermione is kept safe."

Harry nodded. "We need to tell Dumbledore. He'll know what to do."

"Albus is away for the holiday and won't return until the start of term," Snape informed. "I think she will be safe enough during the holiday, however. Remember there was talk of an attack on Hogwarts. I don't think he will risk two different attacks."

Remus nodded. "That may be true but he may not attack Hogwarts if he thinks Harry is here."

"He's not attacking for Harry, not yet. He's attacking to try and shake Dumbledore and put fear into the parents of the students." Snape rebutted. 

Ron sighed. "So, basically we have to sit and wait."

There was a chorus of nods in the room and everyone dispersed. 

Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Ginny wandered their way to one of the rooms upstairs. 

"I never meant to put you in danger," Draco said, barely above a whisper. 

Ron rolled his eyes. "But that's what you did. They want her almost as much as they want Harry now!"

"Ronald, stop it! I kissed him! It was me!" Hermione snapped. "And I'm not afraid. I refuse to give up my life because of fear."

"Hermione that's very brave of you, but what happens if they find you?" Harry reasoned. 

"What about every time you have kissed me, Harry?" Ginny asked. "You know that put a target on me but that didn't stop you. You know that I have already been threatened because of our connection. What makes it different from Hermione and Draco?"

Ron howled. "What the bloody Hell are you talking about? You snogged my little sister?"

Harry paled. "Well...Uhm... I mean..."

"He means yes, several times," Ginny said with a smirk.

"My best friend and my sister?" Ron whimpered. "Oh, Merlin..."


	5. 5

A few days passed with no issue at the Burrow. Everyone was still on edge, but seemingly back to normal. That is until Snape had made an appearance again.

"He has confirmed the attack on Hogwarts. But he doesn't wish to harm anyone right now. His exact words were 'I have no interest in wasting my time on insignificant students at this time.' His sole purpose is Dumbledore."

Hermione felt her stomach drop. "Sir, what do you think will happen when they see Dumbledore isn't there? How can he know of this attack and let the rest of the students stay there?"

It was Lupin who answered. "Hermione, I respect your warm heart and desire to help. However, Dumbledore wants it this way, which means he has a plan or has already done something to ensure the safety of all. War is hard and sometimes we need to do things that don't sound right, but I trust Dumbledore and I think that what we all need to do."

Snape nodded slowly. "There is one other thing. Bellatrix thought it would be wise to send someone here, as a form of intimidation. The Dark Lord was humored by it. He is not ready to finish this, so it would be purely for his own amusement...and the hope of getting Mr. Malfoy to return. I cannot stress enough to use caution. I don't believe there will be any fatal attacks, but best to be on guard."

The meeting came to a close shortly after and Hermione found herself outside pondering life.

"You're not supposed to be out here without a buddy. I thought you loved rules?"

She smiled at his silky voice. "Draco, I'm a foot outside the door I think I'll be okay."

He shook his head. "Not good enough for me. I need you as safe as possible at all times."

"We're never really safe. We won't be until He is stopped."

They sat there for a while, holding each other and wondering how much time they really had together. In half a year's time, she had grown to now only trust Draco but crave him, maybe even love him. He brought her a comfort she hadn't felt before and confidence she had never known.

"Hermionie, no matter what happens I will keep you safe. You will make it through this war." He whispered

She smiled a sad smile. "You can't know. No one knows who will live and who will die, what side will win. I wonder what the world will be like in a year, two years, 5 years. Do you see a future with me?"

He tightened his hold on her "I don't know how much a future I have, but I can tell you that whatever it is and however long it is I want you there with me."

"They will come for you. Probably tonight or tomorrow night. Are you ready to face them?"

He sighed. "It doesn't matter if I'm ready. I made my choice and I would make it a thousand times over."

Just then the door opened and the rest of Dumbledore's selected group joined them, along with Fred and George. They all sat huddled close to each and discussed the Order meeting. As hard as Molly Weasley tried to keep them out of it, it was no use. They were part of the war and she had been forced to accept that fact months ago.

"Why do you think Dumbledore chose us?" Ginny wondered. "I mean I think we all know why he chose Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But what about the rest of us?"

Luna offered her response. "I think he knows that we will be the first to help Harry. Dumbledore is an intelligent man, he knows that Harry doesn't wait for seniors most of the time when something goes awry. He comes to us."

Neville agreed. "Not only that, we are the future. Our parents weren't that much older than us when they fought in the first war. It's just our time. It doesn't matter that we're still in school. War doesn't wait for exams to be over."

"And what about you, Malfoy?" Ron asked, a slight coldness in his voice. "What's your take on all of this."

The blonde contemplated for a minute. "I don't really know. I know that I have to do what's right for once in my life. I know that I need to do whatever I can to protect Hermione and keep as many people alive as possible. As far as why we were chosen? Who knows. I think I'm just here because Dumbledore promised to keep me and my mother safe."

No one had much to say to that, except Harry.

"Malfoy, I'm not going to pretend to be best friends or some shite, but if your goal is to keep Hermione safe then I have no objections to you being a part of this group. And...bloody hell I can't believe I'm saying this...you're a strong wizard. Dumbledore wouldn't have sent you with us if he didn't think you would be a strong effort in the war. I don't know what's going on, but I don't believe for one minute that he sent us here to keep us safe from an attack. Something else is going on."

It was mostly quiet the rest of the night and into the next morning. The students seemed to stay huddled wherever they went, even Draco. Although he was more concerned with sticking close to Hermione. He didn't have too much of a problem with anyone else in the group, save for maybe Weasel, but he didn't feel like he fit. Not yet. His concern was Hermione and Hermione alone. But it did feel nice to be part of the group, a group that genuinely cared for each other. He wasn't used to it, but it was nice. As they all ate breakfast, he couldn't help but wonder if his life was really going to be like this, or maybe it was all some sick twisted dream.

They were expecting it, but it still sent fear and shock down their spines when they heard the thunder ruble and saw the shapes of a few death eaters circling the house. In a stampede they funneled out the door, wands drawn. Remus, Tonks, Arthur, and Molly tried to push the kids back inside but all Hell broke loose when Bellatrix showed up. Her cackle made Hermione physically ill.

"Draco! Oh my boy what are you doing with the likes of these? I hear you've seduced a mudblood? How vile can you be!" She shrieked.

He instinctively took a step forward, ready to do whatever it took to protect the girl behind him. He almost laughed when he thought about it. She didn't even need his protection. She was brilliantly talented and could handle her own, but the urge to defend her grew in him every day.

"Filthy mudblood!" She screamed "Filthy blood traitors!"

The death eaters were very outnumbered, 4 of them to 13 of the others, but they would be using deadly spells. The though made Hermione shiver. She focused as much as she could and tried to expel her magic. She had only cast her magic around a max of two people and that was only a few days ago when she tried with Draco. She didn't even know if she was strong enough yet to have her magic act as a shield but she had to try. Slowly she felt her magic surrounding person by person. By the time she had all of her dear friends wrapped up, she was exhausted. But she kept holding it.

She was too busy concentrating to hear what Bellatrix said next, but it struck a nerve and Harry was off running after her. Ginny followed him frantically. Arthur tried to stop her but wrangled free of his grasp and before anyone knew what was happened a circle of fire appeared around them. Arthur, Tonks, and Remus fought their way through to get to Harry and Ginny, leaving the rest to man the house. It seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes before they returned. But so did Bellatrix and her henchmen. Cursed were flying everywhere. The death eaters knew they were outnumbered but they weren't leaving without what they came for.

Everyone heard the curse leave Bellas's lips but it was too late.

"Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the ground, screaming. She had never felt pain like this, She didn't know such pain existed. She writhed on the ground and felt a pair of strong hands holding hers. She saw Draco throw a curse at Bella, which threw her back and halted the attack. But the attack on Hermione was all the dark wizards needed. Everyone scrambled to Hermione and that's when Draco was pulled away from her. Harry was pulled away from her. Tonks pulled away...she looked around. The death eaters had grabbed everyone they could in biding hexes. Neville and Fred remained by her, helpless.

Dolohov had a wand at the young Malfoys throat and everyone froze. Hermione tried to get up but she was too weak, she managed to get onto her knees but that's all she could muster. Neville holding her back wasn't helping.

"Draco, Draco...no one blames you boy. You're young. It's normal to get curious and want to...experiment...but there is no time for that. Now let us play a little game." Bellatrix sneered. "Imperio..."

Draco was fighting for his own will. What would she make him do? Bloody hell, he felt everything slipping away from him. But he couldn't...not now. He fought back."

"Crucio..." His aunt whispered."Hit that filthy mudblood slut with all you got."

He felt his wand raising, he locked eyes with Harry and pleaded with him to do something. But he wouldn't, he couldn't. There was still a wand at his throat and the few of the free group would never sacrifice a life, even if he deserved it. His head was throbbing at the internal battle. He forced everything in him to stop this. Then it happened..he won. He felt his wand lowering to his will.

Bellatrix was shocked...she was angry. She had never seen anyone defy the imperious curse. It was impossible! Her anger boiled over but she was laughing. It was terrifying.

"Okay, Draco...you want to play this way? Say goodbye to the mudblood, Draco. I don't think you'll be seeing her again..except maybe her corpse"

He struggled against Dolohov, wishing for a miracle. Actual tears were forming and rolling down his face "Hermione I'm sorry."

She too struggled to get free and get to him, but Neville was holding her back with ease. She sobbed and screamed as she saw the boy she loved being taken from her.

"I love you, Hermione!' Draco screamed. "I love you! Please remember that."

"Obliviate," Bellatrix said lowly.

Dracos' face went blank and he looked around confused at his surroundings. He heard Hermione calling his name, pleading. He met her eyes and it felt like he hit a brick wall. He looked at her with a small feeling of disgust.

"Draco please remember." Hermione pleaded. "Please come back to me!"

Neville and Fred held her down but she felt her magic building again. With one final attempt, she flung her magic around her, angrily, She pictured a wall around her pushing everything out of her way. And sure enough, Neville and Fred were flung through the air and she was free. She pulled herself up and started running fo him but before she could take another step, they were gone. One of them made one last act of war. Flying through the house and setting it afire. Neville managed to get up and get back to Hermione, holding her tight, while Fred cast some spells to unbind the others.

Harry was the first to reach her. "Hermione I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hermione."

The others soon were gathered around her, holding each other and watching the fire burn.

"They will torture and kill him." Hermione spits through sobs.

Harry held her close and stroked her hair.

"We can't stay here," Remus said lowly, "We need to leave now, we're vulnerable."

They found themselves at Grimmauld Place and the next morning called an emergency Order meeting. Dumbledore even graced them with his presence.

"Narcissa Malfoy has also been taken," Dumbeldore said somberly. "She was going to meet her sister and try and make amends when they found her."

Hermione felt her anger taking control of her again. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "We promised that we would protect them! We need to find them both. Now. Or they. Will. Die."

Everyone was silent.

She scoffed. "You have got to be kidding me. If it were me, or Harry, or Ginny, or Neville, or anyone else is this bloody room there would already be plans for a rescue mission!"

"I agree with you, Hermione," Harry assured. "But it's too dangerous."

"That is exactly what he wants us to do," Remus said calmly. "You are not to go after him."

Hermione was reeling. She felt her magic bursting out again.

"Ms. Granger!" Snape snapped. "Please keep your bloody magic under control. This is the only safe place we have as of right now. It would do well to not destroy it. However, back to Remus' point. I disagree. The Dark Lord doesn't think anyone will come for them. He wanted them back simply as instruments and to punish them. But do not get hopeful, it is a suicide mission."

She tuned out the rest of the meeting, not paying attention until she saw Snape leaving. She ran after him and grabbed his cloak. "Wait, Professor Snape..."

He jerked back to her, his face blank. "What is it you need? I'm sure someone else can help you..."

"No, please you have to help him." She pleaded. "There has to be something that you can do."

The cold man felt something in his chest. Was he feeling sympathy? He shook the feeling and coldly said, "I am deeply and truly sorry, Ms. Granger. But there is nothing I can do. It could put the Order at risk."

She felt tears welling up again and looked away from his hard face. "There has to be something."

Snape sighed. Seeing her heart shatter for a Slytherin boy under the dark Lord brought him back to Lily. She begged him to leave and offered help and he didn't listen. What would have happened if he did? His voice was less cold when he spoke this time, but still very stern. "I promise nothing. My first and only priority is the Order and helping Dumbledore accomplish its mission. If...I have the opportunity...I will see what I can do."

"I just want him safe." She replied, barely above a whisper.

He gave a curt nod and was gone after that.

A month had passed and Hermione still felt empty. Classes had kept her mind busy, but her heart still ached. A lot had happened since the night Draco was taken from her. Hogwarts had thankfully bever been attacked. Harry had successfully gotten the memory he needed from Slughorn was working with Dumbledore quite a bit on finding more information about Horcruxes. Snape, to her utter shock and surprise, had been discreetly sending her owls keeping her informed that Draco was still alive and well...or as well as he could be. His notes were very vague, which she understood, but some just had the word 'alive' and she couldn't help but fear what he was going through. She and her friends also regrouped Dumbledores Army and practiced twice a week. A few other minor things happened. Ron started seeing Lavender Brown and Ginny and Harry became very open about their romance.

"Hermione...'' A gentle voice called.

She was shaken from her thoughts and looked to see the youngest Weasley, her poor face full of concern. "Oh, Ginny..."

"Are you okay?" Ginny coaxed and then sighed. "Probably a stupid question."

Hermione shook her head. "No, Ginny it's not. I want to lie to you and say that yes. I am okay. But I'm not. I see him everywhere I go. I see that look on his face and hear him shouting that he loves me. I didn't even get to tell him I loved him"

Ginny took the other girl in a hug. "I promise we will get him back. Alive."

Draco was sitting at a long table, surrounded by other Death Eaters. His mother and father on each side of him. He had been to a few of these meetings before. But this one was different. He felt different and confused. He looked at his mother and saw her eyes filled with anger and fear. His thoughts were interrupted though as he felt pressure in his mind. He looked around to see if anyone looked like they might be trying to get into his mind. His eyes met with Snapes. He tried to kick him out but he couldn't. He saw a flash of memory in his head. Granger, the muggle-born sidekick of Harry Potter..she was yelling for him to come back to her. It seemed like there was more to the memory but as he searched his brain he found absolutely nothing. His face scrunched up the picture disappeared and he looked at Snape once more. Snape simply squinted at him and resumed listening to the Dark Lord preach.


	6. 6

It had been weeks since the first time Snape had tried to enter Draco's mind. Since then it had happened quite frequently, but Draco was afraid to say anything in fear that it was Dark Lord that ordered it. It was strange though, each time he felt it. The pressure started to build up in his head and he started seeing memories. But they couldn't have been his. They were only images or short clips of events and they all involved Hermione Granger. He saw them when they were paired up for Dumbledore's plan for unity. He saw them in the Room of Requirement sitting in front of a fireplace, laughing and smiling. The one he saw the most was Hermione pleading with him 'Please come back to me!'. It didn't make any sense. Why was he seeing these things...these things that never happened.

He was rounding a corner in the Manor when he heard his mother's voice. She was pleading with someone.

"Please just let it go, Severus. I finally convinced the Dark Lord that I did it to protect Draco. We tried...but if he figures out what you're doing I don't think I'll be able to keep us safe."

Snape pursed his lips. "I cannot let it go Narcissa. Call me sentimental...but I look at them and I see Lily and me. I see a different journey that could have been taken but I was stupid and proud to change. He has a chance. Don't take it away from him."

His mother wiped a tear away and turned to leave. "If Draco suffers because of this, I will kill you, Severus."

None of this made sense to the young Malfoy. He already felt like he was losing it because of the Dark Lord. He was desperate to get away. He didn't want to be a part of this anymore. But now with his mind playing tricks on him, he was sure he was going mad.

That's when he felt it again. The pressure building up, but this time it was stronger than before. He grabbed the side of his head and tried to fight it off. It was no use, Snape was too strong. An image started appearing in his mind. It was him and Granger, they were on the front page of the Prophet. They were holding each other and kissing. He shook his head. Why was this happening to him? Another 'memory' pushed its way in. It was Draco. He was being held by Dolohov and he was struggling to get free. He was crying. There was more but he couldn't see it. But he heard her voice. Just like that, it was done. The pressure left him and his thoughts were his own again. But he knew something was happening.

"Anything wrong, Draco?" Snape said with a smirk.

The boy looked at him, confused, and shook his head quickly.

Snape nodded. "Good, now we must go. We have a meeting."

Voldemort sat at the head of the table with a cold smile on his face. "Draco, my boy. I have a task for you. It's very important."

Draco looked around. It wasn't a normal meeting. The only people there were his parents, Snape, and Bellatrix.

"Now," Voldemort continued. "I know, that this year has been..trying...for you. But you will finish your task. Draco you will be the one to kill Albus Dumbledore. And if you fail, you will watch your mother and father die.

It was nearing the end of the term at Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had been discussing whether or not they would be returning to Hogwarts the following year. The war was building up quickly and none of them were sure.

"Of all people, who would have thought Hermione Granger would voluntarily skip a year of school," Ron said with a chuckle.

Hermione knew he was just joking, but her humor had evaded her recently. "What good is finishing school if we're all dead?"

Harry and Ron exchanged apologetic glances. They knew that she was having a hard time, always worrying about Draco. It didn't help that Snape's updates on him had become less frequent. She still got an update here and there, but not enough to keep her mind at ease.

"I'm sorry. I know you're just having fun." She said, wiping a stray tear.

Harry grabbed her hand. "We will get him, Hermione. We will save him."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter if we do, Harry. They made him forget everything. He's probably disgusted by me."

She was surprised by Ron's response. "He loved you before. He will again."

It was then that a Hedwig flew through the window. It was an urgent letter from Dumbledore. Harry took and read, curiosity covering his face.

"He's requesting Hermione and me to the astronomy tower tonight."

Hermione scrunched her face. "Just the two of us?"

Ron seemed a little off-put. "Not me? Everyone knows we're a package deal."

"I don't know, mate," Harry mumbled. "But we'll know tonight."

"How has Mr. Malfoy been faring?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape lightly shrugged. "I can't say for sure, it's difficult to tell. I know I have been unlocking a few snippets of memories here and there. But it all depends on how he handles the information."

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, of course. Has he or Narcissa been hurt?"

"Draco more so. Voldemort has used the cruciatis on him more than usual. But Narcissa hasn't been harmed, physically. He used physical punishments on Draco to make emotional punishments for his mother."

"We're coming to the end. It will get much, much worse before it ends. But all will be well in time."

"We'll be back shortly, hopefully," Hermione said.

Ron nodded. "And with more information hopefully."

Harry and Hermione set off for the astronomy tower. When they arrived, Dumbledore was gazing out at the night time sky. It was beautiful. Hermione took it all in. She wondered if there was a chance that Draco could be looking up at stars as well. She shook her head, how absurd. Dumbledore greeted them, but he seemed off. There was a peculiar look in his eyes.

"Sir, what did you need from us tonight?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore let out a content sigh. "Things are going to start getting worse, darker. It is not my wish, but I will be honest with you. The war is in your hands. Mr. Weasleys too, but he needed to stay in the common room tonight. Just in case someone needs help."

Harry and Hermione shared a curious look. "Sir?"

He continued. "Something is going to happen tonight. Soon. I wish I could shield you from it and maybe one day you will forgive me for putting you through it, but you need to hear first hand what happens. I believe it will give you information that could be helpful further in your journey."

"Sir, what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean exactly what I say. There are things you don't know and will probably never figure out. But it is imperative that certain events take place in order for Voldemort to be defeated. Now, I must warn you that no matter what you see or hear tonight, you must not act. Stay quiet. Stay hidden. And do not act. Do you understand me?"

Hesitantly, they nodded and followed his instructions to hide under the platform of the tower. It wasn't long before they heard other footsteps. Hands on their wands, they watched up through a crack in the floor. Hermione slammed her hand over her mouth and gripped Harry's hand. He was here.

"Ahhh, Draco. How are you?" Dumbledore asked.

Draco looked miserable and ill. His cheeks were sunken in and his eyes were dim and lifeless with black bags sagging under them. He raised his wand and disarmed the Headmaster. "Shut up! You know why I'm here!"

The old wizard nodded. "It's not too late Mr. Malfoy. You are no assassin."

"You don't know me! I was chosen! He chose me!"

Hermione shuddered at his voice. she could hear his fear. Harry wrapped his arm around her and held her.

Dumbledore shook his head. "I can help you."

The boy's face showed his pain. "You don't understand, old man! I have to do this! I have to! He'll kill me. He'll kill my mother!"

As confident as he was trying to appear, though, Hermione had a glimmer of hope as she saw him lower his wand.

"Kill him, Draco..."

Just then the death eaters arrived. Bellatrix, Dolohov, and a few others came up behind him. He looked at them anxiously and back to Dumbledore. They were edging him on, chanting for him to do the unthinkable. Hermione felt tears falling. He couldn't go back after this. She was fighting with everything in her to stay put. She wanted nothing more than to run up and bring him to safety. She felt Harry turn and looked to see what he was doing. They saw Snape, with his wand drawn. He put his finger to his lips and motioned for them to be quiet. They nodded and backed away as he passed and made his way up to the others.

"Severus..." Bellatrix sneered. "If Draco can't do it, maybe you will..."

Everything started happening so quickly. They heard Dumbledore pleas with their professor. The death eaters cackling at him, they heard Snape mumble the two unforgivable words. They saw Dumbledore fall, lifelessly from the tower down to the ground. Bellatrix screamed in delight and the others celebrated. Except for Draco. He was horrified and shaking. He let his eyes fall to the floor. And he saw her. He saw Hermione through the cracks in the floor. Harry grabbed her to pull her back but she resisted. Their eyes met and he grabbed his head again. He was confused, he didn't understand what was happening to him. He felt another memory pushing its way to him. It was when Dolohov had him restrained. He was shouting something to her...' I love you, Hermione! Please remember I love you!' The memory was over. He looked back at the brown-haired girl and felt a pulling at his heart. Why was this happening? He was pulled away by the others then, he stole one last look at her and was gone. They were about to run when they saw Snape looking down through the cracks. He put his finger to his lip again and motioned for them to run.

"We need to get to the common room, make sure everyone is okay." Harry order.

They ran as fast they could and found Ron and Neville guarding the portrait.

"Is everyone okay?" Hermione gasped.

Neville nodded. "We heard screaming and some Hufflepuff came running by saying there was an attack. We stayed out here in case they came but they didn't."

Harry was shaking. "I'm going after Snape. Hermione, catch them up. But be careful who hears you."

She was holding back her sobs and they led her into the common room and they nestled by the fire. "He was here. Draco was. He was here to kill Dumbledore but he couldn't. He lowered his wand...and....and Snape did it. Severus Snape killed Dumbledore. Dumbledore is gone...and I don't think Hogwarts will ever be safe again, not until this war is over."

Neville rubbed her back. "Are you okay? I know, that's a dumb question, but are you hurt."

"No," She shook her head. "No one saw us except for Snape and Draco..."

"Draco saw you?" Ron asked. "What happened?"

"He looked confused...and in pain. But he didn't even try to give us away." She wiped more tears from her face.

It was Ginny's voice she heard now. "Hermione, I think that's a good sign. He knows something not right."

"It doesn't matter." She spat, more tears coming."Dumbledore is gone. I can't focus on Draco...I can't. The time to act is now. Me, Harry, and Ron will have to finish what he started. We won't be coming back next year. We have to finish this and I can't let my heart keep me distracted from that. Voldemort has already hurt me and took someone I loved, I will not let him keep destroying people's lives."

"It was a beautiful service.' Hermione said quietly. "It's strange to think that we won't be coming back."

Ron nodded. "I always thought I'd be happier when this day came."

"I wish you two wouldn't come," Harry muttered. "What if you die, because of me?"

"Blimey, mate are you daft?" Ron laughed. "You wouldn't last a day without Hermione and you know it. And I'm not letting you do this alone. So we're going. We'll meet up at the Burrow for Fleur and Bill's wedding. After the wedding...we finish this."

They nodded in agreement and held hands as they took one last look at the beauty of Hogwarts and reminisced about their time there.

Ron wandered around the Burrow. Hermione and Harry would be there in a day or two, then the wedding a day or two later. Then they left on their hunt for Horcruxes. He felt the impending darkness of the war coming and let out a breath as he thought of the dangers they would face. But he was confident. They would do it. And a small part of him hoped, that along the way they could save Draco and heal Hermione's shattered heart. He shuttered at that last thought. He couldn't believe he actually wanted to save Draco Malfoy. The thought almost made him laugh.

Hermione packed up all of her essentials and valuables in a trunk and shrunk it down to fit in her pocket. She took one last look around her room and smiled at all of the incredible memories of her childhood. She heard her mother call her for dinner and tried to hold back a sob. She took a breath and composed herself. She walked slowly downstairs and saw her parents sitting in front of the TV waiting for her. She placed two plane tickets on the table with a note from an anonymous person. There were tickets to Australia. Her parents had always wanted to go. They would be safe there. Before she lost her courage, she raised her wands and whispered the cruelest spell she had learned. 'Obliviate'.

Harry watched as his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon packed up their car. He begged them to go somewhere safe before the war reached its climax. Usually, he didn't speak to them of magic and they didn't ask, but they saw all the mysterious murders. He told them to leave the country and would tell them when it was safe again. But as he stood there watching them leave, he wasn't sure if he would ever see them again. He saw his Aunt look back one more time, and he could have sworn that he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

It was the day before the wedding. It felt strange to be celebrating at a time like this. Everyone felt the darkness closing in and it was closing in fast. But maybe that's why it was the best time for a wedding.

"I have the essentials packed and ready," Hermione whispered. "Just in case. I want to be prepared. The trace will be off Harry tonight and it will be safe...well...safer to leave."

Harry and Ron nodded but didn't say anything. They were bloody terrified and they were confused, but they were ready.

"We take over the ministry tomorrow night." Voldemort hissed. "It will be ours and everything else will fall into place."

Lucius cleared his throat. "Sir, we've heard word that the safe house that Potter was moved to was the Weasleys place, The burrow. It's my understanding that they will be hosting a wedding tomorrow night."

"A wedding, you say? Interesting. Maybe we'll pay them a visit and congratulate the family."

Laughs filled the large room as death eaters drooled over the prospect of a fight. All of them, but young Draco Malfoy. He felt panicked. If the Weasleys were hosting a wedding, he was sure that Hermione would be there. He caught himself, why did he care? He cursed internally. Of course, he cared. He knew something happened with the muggle-born. He had enough pieces in his mind to know that. But did he love her? Is that why he was concerned? There were still so many blanks that needed filling in. After the group was dismissed, he made sure no one was following him and ran to his room and locked himself in. His owl was perched on the window and he debated if he dared send it. He went back through his memories one more time. So broken, so confusing. He sighed and scrawled something in a spare parchment.

"Take this to the Borrow. And don't come back" He whispered.

His owl was off. He prayed to Merlin he didn't just make an awful mistake.

The next day, everyone was scrambling around getting ready for the wedding. Arthur was setting everything upside with the help of Ron and his brothers as Harry was watching out the window. He felt oddly at peace. A wedding today, and then saving the wizarding world tomorrow.

"Zip me up?"

Her voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Ginny. His beautiful Ginny. She was standing with her back to him, her dress opened up revealing her bareback. He walked over and slowly zipped her dress. She turned around and pulled him into a soft kiss. It said everything that they needed to say to each other. She pulled back as they heard the clatter of dished and they turned around to see on the twins sipping on a cup of tea.

"Good morning," Fred said with a smirk.

Ginny rolled her eyes and left to finish getting ready. Harry chuckled nervously and went to go see if Arthur needed any help. Just as he left, Hermione came downstairs. Lost in her thoughts, she almost ran into poor Molly. She must be exhausted after all this planning.

"Oh, I think I need a cup of tea." Molly sighed. "Hermione would like a cup."

The girl nodded eagerly. "Yes, please."

They sat sipping their tea as an owl came screeching at the window.

The Weasley matriarch looked confused. "That's strange, I don't recognize that owl. Oh, it's for you."

Hermione took the letters and froze. It couldn't be. "Mrs. Weasley, please get Harry and Arthur."

The letters were marked. One instructed 'Read BEFORE the wedding!!' and the other instructed 'Please read AFTER the wedding!'

Harry and Arthur came running in, along with Remus and Sirius, looking concerned.

"These letters...they're from Draco."She choked.

She opened the one instructed for BEFORE.

'I don't know what's happening. I feel confused, but I know something happened to us. They know about the wedding. Be safe

PS. Do not send the owl back.'

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Harry pressed.

She handed the letter to Arthur. "It's from Draco. I know his handwriting. He's warning us."

"Arthur, what do we do?" Molly cried.

Arthur shook his head and closed his eyes. "We prepare ourselves. And we have one Hell of a wedding."

Hermione re-read the letter and smiled with hope in her heart. She looked at the second letter but restrained herself. She would listen and she would wait until after the wedding.


	7. 7

Draco paced in his room tearing his brain apart trying to figure out what happened to him. There were still so many pieces that were missing. All he knew is for some reason he longed for the muggle-born girl and had a strong urge to protect her. He hoped his owl arrived to her, he prayed she would be safe.

The wedding was in full swing. Fleur looked stunning and the couple had the happiness to them that none of the guests had seen or felt in some time. As much as some people questioned the timing of the wedding, it was perfect. Hermione danced wit Viktor, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. She actually laughed and was able to enjoy herself. She also had a newfound hope. The next couple of months would be hard, probably harder than anything she had ever done before. But she was ready. Voldemort would not win.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sirius of all people. "Hermione, you alright dear?"

"Actually, I am. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in months." She confessed.

Sirius sat with her and patted her hand. "He'll come back to you."

She smiled. "If we both survive the war, I do believe he will. The letters he sent give me hope. But I'm not concerned with that right now. I have to focus on helping Harry beat you-know-who first."

"Well, I'm glad he has you to help him. I love the boy but he wouldn't last two days without you!" He chuckled. "When are you leaving?"

"I'm not sure. Probably in a day or so." She guessed.

He nodded. "I wish I could go out and protect you all...but the Order has other plans for me. However, if you need anything at all...Harry knows how to contact me. You don't have to do this alone."

She smiled and gave him a tight hug before he went to make his rounds at a few other tables. It was then that the message came. A blue orb came floating into the tent, settling in the center.

"The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead."

And then all Hell broke loose. Witches and wizards disapparated in fear, but some were too late. The death eaters showed up and a battle ensued. Hermione grabbed her bag and scrambled to find Ron and Harry. It was time, their journey began now.

"Hermione!"

She looked around. Ron. He grabbed her and ran across the tent where they saw Harry fighting two of the Dark Lords followers. But he was distracted by Ginny. She was holding her own against someone, but she was struggling. He took care of his opponents and ran for Ginny but Remus stopped him.

"No!" He screamed. "Ginny! Ginny!"

Remus shoved Harry into Ron and Hermione's arms. "Go! You must go now!"

Hermione disapparated and they came to an alley. She grabbed a change of clothes for each of them and they made their way to a nearby coffee shop.

"We have to go back." Harry barked. "We have to help the others, Ginny...she was being attacked."

Ron shook his head. "We can't mate. They're after you."

Hermione agreed. "They would have all went underground. They'll be safe, for now."

"What about us?" Ron asked. "Where do we go? The Leaky Cauldron, you think?"

"No, it's too dangerous. Nowhere will really be safe," she answered.

Harry was eyeing two men who walked into the coffee shop. They walked up to the counter slowly, keeping their eyes straight ahead. One of them reached in their pockets and slowly drew out a wand.

"Down!" Harry screamed.

The two men threw curse after curse, but the scuffle was quickly over. The trio stunned and disarmed the death eaters, unfortunately destroying the coffee shop in the process.

"This one is Dolohov." Ron spit. "What to do with you...you'd kill us if it was the other way around."

"Ron," Hermione warned. "We can't kill them."

Harry agreed. "It's best to wipe their memories. They can't know where we were."

The redhead nodded slowly and cast a spell to clean up the shop while Hermione wiped the men's memory of the fight. They decided the best option they had was Grimmauld place. As they slowly made their way inside, the dusty shape of Dumbledore rushed through them and they jumped back.

"What the bloody Hell was that?" Ron yelled.

Hermione answered. "Probably Mad Eyes defense in case Snape came snooping around.

She cast a spell to make sure they were alone. They were.

"I think I need to clean up before anything else," Ron muttered.

He went to get a bath and Harry explored the different rooms. Hermione remembered the letter from Draco. She jumped up and grabbed her bag, summoning the letter and ripping it open.

'If you're reading this then you survived the attack. I don't know how they found out about the wedding but for some strange reason, I had to warn you. I have pieces of memories that come back and they all have you in them. Us. I have a suspicion that my memory was wiped. I'm sure you know exactly what happened. I just wish I could get away from it all. I don't know what's going to happen but if we both survive the war I will find you and maybe we can fix it. Please stay safe.'

"What's it say?"

She turned to see Harry and handed him the letter. He read through it and squeezed her hand. He didn't say anything to her, they just sat in silence. When Ron came back the other two took turns cleaning up for the night and then they all passed out for the night. Tomorrow they started their quest.

The events that followed seemed surreal to all of them. They used a polyjuice potion to sneak into the Ministry of Magic, finding one Horcrux. When one of the ministry agents followed them, they were unable to return to Grimmauld and Hermione apparated them elsewhere. Ron was splinched and they wandered on foot for weeks, making no other progress on destroying the Horcrux they had or finding new ones. Tensions were high between the group and before long Ron left, fed up with the mysteries, and unable to handle the pressure. All those events though led Harry to his home. After Ron left, Harry and Hermione decided to go to Godrics Hollow, the place where it all started. They made their way down the street when they came upon a graveyard.

"Hermione, do you think my parents are in there?"

She smiled. "Yeah, harry. Yeah, I do."

He found the grave and he stood there wishing more than anything that they were there with him now.

"Somebody's watching Harry," Hermione whispered."By the church."

Harry smiled. "Bathilda Bagshot. It has to be."

They left Godrics Hollow with nothing but a broken wand. Bathilda was dead and her body was taken over by Voldemort via his snake companion. Luckily the escaped with their lives but still had no leads on the other Horcruxes. Things did take a turn though. Ron found his way back to them and the sword of Gryffindor presented itself to them.

"Another Horcrux down. Three more to go." Ron beamed.

The good fortune didn't keep with them long. They made a visit to Luna Lovegoods father. Harry had noticed at Bill's wedding that the owner of the Quibbler was wearing a symbol that kept popping up. But when they visited, the death eaters attacked. Poor Mr. Lovegood was desperate to get his daughter back. It turns out she was taken and her father tried exchanging the trio for his beloved daughter. They got away though. Only to get run into a gang of snatchers.

"Run!" Ron screamed.

They ran as fast as they could but we're quickly surrounded. Hermione hit Harry with a stinging jinx to hide his identity..but she couldn't hide the scar.

"Slight change of plans. We won't be taking this lot to the ministry." The leader sneered.

Draco stood against the wall in the meeting room of the Manor. His heart was racing. It couldn't be true. His Aunt said that they had captured Harry Potter. He knew that if Harry was caught, then Hermione was with his. He broke out in a sweat when the snatchers came in with Ron, Hermione, and a mutilated looking Harry.

Bella grabbed the scar-faced boy. "Draco is this him? Is this Harry Potter?"

"We need to be absolutely sure before we call The Dark Lord, Draco." His father coached.

Draco knew. It was very obvious. "I don't think so...it's hard to tell."

"What about these two? Are these his little sidekicks? This his mudblood whore isn't it?" Bella shrieked.

"No, it's not." He choked."I don't think so."

He locked eyes with Hermione and begged Merlin above to help her.

"Well, let us check their wands, see what the last spell they cast was." Bellatrix sneered.

As she turned to get their wands, she saw one of the snatchers with the sword. The sword that was supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts.

"Where did you get that?" She spat.

The man smiled. "It was in her bag when we checked. Suppose its mine now."

Within seconds, the snatchers were thrown out the door and Bellatrix was focused on Hermione. "' Cissa...put the boys in the cellar. I'm gonna have a little talk with this one. Girl to girl."

Narcissa grabbed Harry and Ron, leading them downstairs. She put them in the cellar and shut the door, giving Harry an apologetic look.

Draco watched in fear as Bellatrix threw Hermione on the ground and questioned her. Hermione was sobbing, pleading with the dark witch, and swearing she didn't steal anything. He couldn't tell what his aunt was doing to her but she was screaming. Her scream pierced his heart. He tried to push his magic out around her, in the thought that maybe it would help soothe the pain.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix screeched.

Hermione screamed again, sobbing and writhing on the ground. The sound made his brain heart. He grasped the side of his head. Something was trying to break free. It felt like his head was going to explode. But he saw it. The missing piece to the memory that kept coming back to him.

"Obliviate"

His aunt took his memory. He remembered, but as that memory came more rushed in. He dropped to his knees and groaned at his mind put the pieces back together. He couldn't believe how painful it was. He looked at Hermione and saw her eyes full of tears. At that moment he knew. She was his, he was hers and he needed to get her out of here. Thankfully, his fall distracted his mother, father, and aunt from Hermione. He stood up, a little unsteady.

"What do we do?" Ron cried. "We can't leave her up there alone."

Harry looked around and saw Luna, Olivander, and Griphook the goblin. He sighed and pulled out a piece of mirror from his sock. The blue eyes were there. "Help up please."

Within seconds Dobby was there. Harry and Ron instructed him to take the three other prisoners to safety.

Dobby nodded. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in 10 seconds."

"10 seconds?' Ron asked. "How the bloody hell..."

He shook the door and it fell open. Narcissa hadn't locked the door.

They ran up and met Dobby who had disarmed and stunned two guards. They grabbed their wands and snuck up to the room where Hermione was.

Draco gripped his wand, his eyes never leaving Hermione's. She lay, unmoving. Without another thought, he cursed his aunt internally and sent her flying across the room. Potter and Weasley appeared seconds later and stunned his father. He rushed to Hermione, who was looking at him with eyes full of disbelief, hope, pain and so much more. He grabbed her but was quickly pulled away by his father who had quickly recovered from Potters stun.

"You filthy traitor!" Lucius screamed."You are no son of mine."

They battled, Potter and Weasly fighting off his mother and a few spare death eaters who had run in at the disturbance.

"Stop!" His aunt screeched.

He turned to see his vile aunt holding a knife to Hermione's throat. He backed away from his father and choked back some tears. She was going to die.

"Drop your wands." She barked. " 'Cissa, grab them. Now."

Draco stood next to Potter and Weasley, who had somehow managed to get the sword. They looked as defeated as he did.

"Call the Dark Lord," Bella ordered.

Lucius pulled up his sleeve and started to summon his master. But a creaking, grinding noise distracted them all. Bellatrix looked up to see Dobby unscrewing the chandelier above her. It plummeted to the ground, causing Bellatrix to throw Hermione forward as she dodged it. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her back into him. He saw his mom slip Harry their wands and the house-elf disapparated them to safety as Bellatrix threw her knife at them.

They landed on a beach, with a cottage back a little ways from the shore. He was still holding Hermione. "I remember Hermione. I remember."

She clung onto him, afraid to ever let him go.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. "You're safe, we're okay."

"Harry..." Ron cried.

Harry, Hermione, and Draco looked to see Ron stumbling towards Dobby. The small house-elf stood next to the waves with a knife in his chest. They buried Dobby on a hill overlooking the beach and went back to the cottage, a safe house for the Order where Bill and Fleur had been staying. It wasn't until they reached the cottage that Draco realized how exhausted he was and how much pain he felt.

"If you managed to break through and come back from a memory-erasing charm, you're going to need lots of rest," Fleur instructed. "You're lucky you didn't go mad."

He retired to a room upstairs and collapsed on the bed. Hermione joined him shortly after. She sat on the bed and stroked his hair. It was then he saw her arm, what his aunt did to her. The word mudblood was carved into her flesh. He closed his eyes and shook his head. How could he let this happen?

"Whatever you're thinking, stop," Hermione ordered. "You need to rest, Draco."

"So do you."

She smiled. "I needed to see you first."

"Stay with me. Please." He whispered.

She nodded and moved closer to him but it wasn't enough. He pulled her down next to him, held her close, and kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep and for those few hours, everything was right in the world. They were safe for the time being and they were together.


	8. 8

The next day everyone was hustling around the cottage. Fleur was whisking between Ollivander and Griphook while Bill frequently reinforced the wards. Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, and Luna sat discussing everything and nothing all at once. For just a few minutes, they wanted to feel like their world wasn't closing in on them. But before long, Fleur gave the Goblin and Ollivander the clear and the Golden Trio went to get some answers.

"Luna are you sure you don't need anything checked over?" Fleur prodded.

The blonde shook her head. "No, really I am fine. They didn't do anything to me. They were just holding me from my father."

The once bright and dreamy blue eyes were now dull and tired. Draco sighed as he studied the broken girl in front of him. Luna was ditzy and dreamy but she was strong. Draco had never seen the Ravenclaw back down from anything. He never saw a hint of weakness or vulnerability, until now. I guess that's what wars do, he thought silently. He thought back to Hermione, huddled in bed last night shaking, and even Harry when he saw Dobby the elf slowly fade away into nothing. Everyone was cracking. The question was, could they keep themselves together long enough to win.

"We're breaking into Gringotts," Harry said, suddenly standing in the common area with everyone.

There was a silence as everyone just stared at him, Hermione, and Ron. Draco was the first to break that silence as he started cracking up.

"I've got to say, Potter, I didn't think I'd be able to laugh any anything right now but that's a good one."

More silence.

The blonde-haired boy looked between everyone, no one else was laughing. He shot up from his seat. "Tell me you're fucking joking. Are you mental?!" He was screaming now. "You try to get in and you won't come out!"

Bill grabbed his arm gently and got him to sit back down, waiting for the trio to explain their plan. They explained everything in detail, except for the getting out part, and waited for the others.

"I'm coming with you," Draco said.

Hermione jumped. "No, you most certainly are not. You could end right back with the Dark Lord. They will kill you if they get you back."

"Not only that," Harry interjected. "The fewer people the better."

"I just got you back," Draco growled desperately.

She moved closer to him and held him, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. "I will come back to you. And then we will go on, together, to the next step."

He didn't say anything. It was Bill who spoke up. "Your plan has a lot of holes and a lot could go wrong. And you have no plan to escape. But I guess that's usually the way it is with you."

"We leave tomorrow morning. We should go pack." Ron mumbled.

Once they were gone, Draco felt everyone's eyes on him. He looked up to see Bill, Fleur, and Luna studying him.

"How did you get your memory back?" Bill questioned.

Draco actually felt himself chuckle. "Believe it or not, it was Severus Snape."

"Snape..." Bill's eyes widened in shock. "Why would he do that?"

"I wish I knew. But I know it was him without a doubt. I started really slow. I felt someone coming into my mind. It was bloody painful. Every time he came in, it felt like pieces of my brain were being picked apart, but each time I had a glimpse of a memory. They were all of Hermione. I started to understand that something had happened but I couldn't remember what. This went on for weeks, months even. Finally, the snatchers brought them to the Manor and as soon I saw her I felt the pain again, but it was slow. But.." He paused before pushing on. "When I heard her screaming, saw my aunt torturing her, It hit me. It hid me hard. The only thing I had ever felt that was more painful was the crutiatus. It felt like someone split my head in half, but everything...every single detail came flooding back. The last memory was my aunt obliviating me and I knew what I had to do."

"You are one very lucky young man," Fleur said softly. "Most people never regain those memories."

"You had perfect timing. You're the reason we're alive, mate." Harry admitted.

Draco looked back to see the other three had returned, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just nodded.

"And your mum. She was brilliant." Ron added. "When Bellatrix had her shove us in the dungeons, she didn't lock the door. And she made sure we got our wands back"

"I never thought I'd see the day that the Malfoys saved us." Harry laughed.

"I'm still stuck on Snape being the one to bring your memories back." Ron sighed.

Hermione felt a sad smile creep onto her face. "I asked him to help you. I don't understand why he did it. I mean he killed Dumbledore, it's very obvious that he left the Order. But right after they took you, he was at a meeting. Before he left I begged him to help you and keep you safe."

It was quiet for a while after that. Everyone just sat with their own thoughts. Hermione sank into Draco as he played with her curls and she begged the Gods to not break them apart again.

The night fell quickly and Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to take a stroll on the beach. She nodded and they wandered through the sand, always keeping the cottage in close view.

"Do you see that star up there?" He asked quietly. "The bright one in the middle?

She looked up with him and nodded.

"Whenever I see it, I think of you. Even when I didn't have all of my memories I still felt drawn to it." He turned to face her, cupping her cheeks in his hands. "You are everything that is bright and beautiful in my life. You are my sun. You are my stars. You show me the way."

She felt tears falling down her cheeks as she grinned and pulled him closer. "I love you Draco Malfoy"

He didn't get a chance to answer. She kissed him with her entire soul, pulled him down to the sand, and held him as if her life depended on it. For hours they were on the beach, devouring each other and professing their love in lust-filled whispers.

The next morning, Hermione woke Draco as the trio and goblin were preparing to leave. Everyone huddled around the dining room table, wishing luck and exchanging hugs.

"Oh, I forgot one last thing." Hermione gasped and hopped back up the stairs.

Draco felt like his throat was closing. He stood up, looking directly at Harry and Ron. "If she doesn't come back, I swear to every God, I will kill you."

Ron stepped forward, ready to say something but Harry stopped him and gave Draco a simple nod. "If she doesn't make it back, you won't need to. I will do everything in my power to keep her safe."

Draco turned to leave, but he felt himself soften. Looking back over his shoulder he sighed. "You better come back too. I'd still like to beat your arse at quidditch when this is all over."

With that, he went upstairs to hold Hermione one more time.

"Now that was the Malfoy we all know," Ron muttered.

Fleur shook her head. "Give him a break, Ronald. He's in love and he's scared."

Upstairs, Draco was holding Hermione against him covering her face and head in kisses. She giggled and looked up at those beautiful silver eyes. He gave her one last kiss before releasing her. "Just come back to me."

"Always."

Narcissa, Lucius, and Bellatrix stood before the Dark Lord, eyes glued to the floor, as he paced in front of them. "Your blood traitor son...and nephew...left. Again."

"My Lord..." Narcissa whispered softly. "I wish there were words to express my regret and apology. I thought I raised him better than that."

To her left, Lucius just stood and cowered. It disgusted her. He was always weak, but she wouldn't be. She would do whatever it took to keep those children alive, especially her beautiful Draco. Thankfully everyone too afraid to tell him that they Had Harry Potter in their possession. Even Bella was too afraid. If he knew that the scar headed boy was there and got away, they would all be dead right now.

Voldemort stopped in front of her. "How do I know I can trust you, dear Narcissa? After all, the first time he left I caught you sneaking to your mudblood, loving sisters house"

Without hesitation, the witch met his eyes. "I only wanted to protect him. I thought that I could make him see what he was doing was wrong and bring him back to his senses. While I tried to bring him back, I thought if my sister would see me I could get information about the boy and the Order."

Her voice was strong and even as her sloppy excuse for a husband whimpered beside her.

"Well, I must say I can't expect much more from you. You women are weak when it comes to your children. Can you tell me with certainty that your loyalties have not and will not waiver, even given your son's recent betrayal?"

Again she nodded any hesitation. "I thought I could save him once. But now, the boy is dead to me. I cannot put my concern with a blood traitor son. My loyalties belong to you and you alone, My Lord."

Voldemort started pacing once again. "I expected more from you, Lucius. You are the leader of your household. As a father and as a man, I am very much disappointed that you weren't able to control him."

"My wife took the words right out of my mouth." the blonde man stuttered. "I no longer have a son. He is a disgrace and a traitor. My loyalties lie with you."

Voldemort smiled, cruelly. "I don't doubt that."

The rest of the night, Voldemort tortured Draco's father and made Narcissa and Bellatrix watch. Narcissa somehow produced tears and made herself sob, but she was delighted to see her husband feel the pain and fear she felt whenever she thought of Draco.

The youngest Malfoy had been hiding in a room upstairs for an unknown amount of time. It felt like days. Every little sound he jumped, hoping it was Hermione coming back. He finally grew too restless and made his way downstairs where Bill, Fleur, and Luna sat at the dining room table. He joined them hoping to be able to distract himself.

"They're going to be okay," Luna assured him.

He could only bring himself to nod. But as he sat there, feeling his stomach knot itself even tighter, they heard the wards go off. It wasn't a warning of someone unknown, it was a soft acknowledgment that someone familiar was there. He jumped and ran outside, frantically looking up and down the beach. Finally, he saw three figures coming towards the cottage. He ran to her and scooped her up, vowing to never let her go.

"We're back too, you know," Ron smirked.

He couldn't even try to stop himself. Without letting go of Hermione, Draco pulled the two boys into a quick 'manly' hug.

Bill and Fleur were right behind Draco and ushered everyone inside. The trio changed into clean, dry clothes and told their story.

"You rode a bloody dragon?" Bill laughed. "Merlin, I cannot wait to tell Charlie."

After Fleur made them eat and checked them over for any injuries, big or small, Harry spoke again. We'll be leaving very shortly, in the next couple of minutes. We need to get into Hogwarts."

Nobody questioned him this time. The three teenagers were the first people to ever successfully rob Gringotts, nobody could even think of a reason to doubt him.

"I'm coming with you. You cannot stop me this time." Draco said.

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"This ends tonight," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "By morning either Harry or Voldemort will be dead."

It was a somber thought until Luna smiled devilishly. The brightness and strength were suddenly back in her big blue eyes. "I'm putting all of my money on Harry."

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you all pretty soon, then," Bill said.

Hermione nodded. "He knows what we're doing. And he will know when we finish what we need to do at Hogwarts. I have no doubt that the final battle will be tonight."

Ron felt a small smile creep onto his face. "I'm going to see Lavender tonight."

"And Ginny," Harry responded softly.

Hermione rubbed their shoulder. "I don't mean to break this up, but we need to go, now. We cannot waste any more time. Before you can plan your weddings we need to find this Horcrux."

They gathered their small amount of belonging and wands and went to leave.

"Wait!" Luna yelled. "I'm coming too."

The four others glanced at each other but couldn't think of a reason to say no. The five students walked outside the barriers and apparated to Hogsmead. As soon as they steadied themselves, alarms started screeching. This wasn't the happy acknowledgment that Draco heard before. This was a warning that someone who wasn't supposed to be there just entered. Without a second thought, they ran.


	9. 9

They ran for a few minutes, avoiding snatchers as they tried to find somewhere safe to hide. They were losing hope when a door opened and someone ushered them in. One by one they scurried into the house of someone who shared an uncanny resemblance to Dumbledore.

"You must be his brother." Harry assumed.

The old wizard nodded. "Aberforth Dumbledore. Now, what in the bloody hell are you doing running around here? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"We need to get into Hogwarts."

Aberforth laughed. "It's a suicide mission! Whatever quest my brother sent you on, give up, and go home. You may just find yourself getting a few good years before they find you."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "They successfully broke into Gringotts Bank and escaped today. I think we can handle getting into Hogwarts."

"The war is coming to an end and they are winning. Why waste your time?" Dumbledore sneered.

"I trusted my professor and I know he wouldn't send me on this mission if he thought I couldn't do it," Harry said calmly.

"That's a boy's answer!" The old wizard snapped. "In all the time you knew him, did he ever mention me? Did he ever mention Ariana? No. So I ask you again. Why?"

Harry looked like he was going to blow, but he gathered himself and quietly responded. "I don't care about what happened between you and your brother. I don't care that you have given up hope. I need to get into the castle. Tonight."

After a moment of hesitation, Aberforth motioned to a painting of a young girl. She nodded and started walking away.

"That's your sister isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Ariana."

"She was one of the casualties on Albus' journey for power. She adored him. But look where that got her."

With that, he was gone. The five kids sat at his small table eating the food he brought for them and waiting for Ariana to get back. When she finally did, they noticed someone with her. But before they could question it the painting was opening and he stood in the opening of a tunnel smiling.

"Neville, Bloody Hell it's good to see you." Harry laughed.

Now a group of 6, they walked through the tunnel and discussed the state of Hogwarts. It was bad. Though Snape was headmaster, he was never seen. He had a brother and sister, the Carrows, in charge of discipline and that was more than the students could take. They finally came to the end of the tunnel.

Neville opened another door into the Room of Requirement. "Hey, you lot, I got a surprise for you."

"Oh please don't be more of Aberforths cooking." Groaned Seamus.

Harry and the rest of the group stepped out and cheers erupted. Ron found himself nearly tackled by Lavender as she threw herself on him,

"I didn't know if you were alive or dead!" She sobbed.

He held her tight and stroked her hair as someone came running into the room. Harry felt his entire world explode as he saw a mess of red hair.

"Ginny..." He breathed.

He found himself pulling her into a kiss and fighting back tears.

She broke away and turned to the group. "Snape knows. He knows that Harry is here. He's calling everyone to the Great Hall."

"If Snape knows it won't be long until Voldemort is here." Draco pointed out.

Ron looked to Lavender. "You have to leave. Now. If Voldemort is coming you need to get as far away as possible."

She scoffed. "Like bloody Hell. I'm staying and I will fight alongside of everyone else."

"Fine. But you do not leave my sight. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"We need to get the younger kids out," Hermione ordered. "Every fourth year and under needs to come here and go to Aberforths."

Neville nodded. "Dean, let the others know that Harry is here. I want two people from each house to gather all of the younger years and escort them through the tunnel as quickly as possible."

"Do not tell them what's going on," Hermione added. "We don't need panic."

"Before we go to Snape, what do you need Potter. I'm sure you didn't come here for pleasantries." Neville asked.

Harry faltered. "Well...we need to find something. It's hidden here in the castle. It will help us defeat you-know-who."

"Right. What is it?" responded Neville.

"We don't know."

Neville paused. "Ok...where is it?"

"We don't know that either. I realize that's not much to go on."

Seamus shook his head. "That's nothing to go on."

"I think it has something to do with Ravenclaw. It will be small, easily concealed, and valuable." Harry said.

Luna chuckled. "Harry, why didn't you tell me that before? It's quite obvious that it's Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."

"Luna..." Cho sighed. "It's the lost diadem for a reason. No one alive has ever seen it."

A mischievous smile crept on to Luna's face. "You're right Cho. No one alive has seen it."

"We need to go to the Great Hall now," Ginny said. "Snape is going to know that something is up if we don't go."

Snape paced the front of the Hall as the last of the students made their way in. "It has come to my attention that a certain Mr. Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade this evening."

Gasps and whispers broke out between the students.

"Now. Should anyone...student or staff...attempt to aid Mr. Potter, they will be punished in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person to have knowledge of these events, who fail to come forward will be treated as equally guilty. Now then, if anyone has any knowledge of Mr. Potters's movements this evening, I invite you to please step forward."

None of the students moved. They all looked down at the ground, waiting to see what would happen next. Until someone started moving through the Gryffindor crowd. More whispers and sounds of shock rippled through the Hall. Snape turned and saw the boy standing before him.

"It seems, despite your exhausting defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem Headmaster "Harry spat. "I'm afraid it quite extensive."

The doors to the Hall opened and the entire Order strut in, backing Harry.

The boy turned his attention back to Snape, his eyes full of hatred and disgust. "How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them how you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you and killed him. Tell them!"

Snape raised his wand, but Professor McGonagall was immediately in front of Harry. She shot curse after curse at Snape but he refused to fight back. Each curse was thrown, he deflected and sent into the Carrows. After the Carrows were gone, he disapparated through the window and was gone."

"Coward!" Minerva screamed.

There were cheers all around as she waved her wand and turned the Great Hall from the dark, cold atmosphere created by Snape, back to the bright and warm sanctuary they were all used to.

The excitement didn't last long. The room went dark once again and the chilling voice of Voldemort carried through to everyone. "I know that most of you want to fight. Some may even think it's wise. But this is a folly. Give me Harry Potter and Hogwarts will go untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have one hour."

The voice was gone and everyone looked around in silence, except the Slytherins.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Grab him!" yelled Pansy Parkinson

Ginny immediately pushed Harry behind her and stood in front of him, challenging anyone who dared try to come closer.

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridor!" Mr. Filch came running in the hall.

McGonagall sighed. "They're supposed to be out of bed you idiot!"

"Oh...sorry ma'am." He mumbled.

"Please, though Mr. Filch, while you're here please escort Ms. Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin House out please."

He nodded. "Where would you like me to take them?"

"The dungeons will do. However, if there are any Slytherins who wish to be of help to Mr. Potter, please feel free to step forward."

To everyone's surprise, a few did come. Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, and a few others made their way to the group by Harry. Draco smiled as he saw his two best friends stand by him. He grabbed them both in a bear hug and nodded encouragingly to Daphne.

"Now what is it you need, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked.

He smiled. "Time. As much as you can get me."

She nodded and gathered the professors and Order members to start putting up wards and protections around the castle.

Harry turned to the group surrounding him. "Ok, Hermione and Ron, go and find a way to destroy the cup from Bellatrix's vault and a way to destroy the diadem. Lavender and Draco, double-check that all of the younger students got out through the passageway. Luna, you tell me more about that diadem."

Everyone scattered off and Luna smiled. "Don't you remember what Cho said? No one alive has seen it. So it's pretty obvious. We need to talk to someone that's dead."

He looked at her, confused, but she took and hand and ran with him to a part of the castle he was never at before. "I won't be going in, she's a little shy. But she can help. I know it."

He looked down the hall to see the Grey Lady, Helena Ravenclaw.

Time seemed to speed up. Everything happening in a daze. Hermione and Ron grabbed a few fangs from the basilisk in the chamber of secrets and destroyed the cup, Harry found where the diadem would be, and Lavender and Draco successfully got every student under 5th year out of the castle. That's when Hell broke loose. Death Easters invaded the castle and fighting broke out. Curses were being thrown, the castle started crumbling. The final battle was here. There was no more questioning. By morning, either Harry or Voldemort would have won.


	10. 10

Harry was running as fast as he could to the Room of Requirement. Another step closer to finishing this. As he was running, he ran right into everyone else. Draco, Lavender, Hermione, Ron, and Blaise were heading his direction.

"Turn around!" He yelled. "The diadem is in the Room."

He slowed and walked to the door, willing it to open faster. Within minutes he found it. But his victory was short-lived as Crabb and Goyle wandered in towards them.

"What do we have here?" Crabb sneered.

Hermione stepped forward. "You're outnumbered. Don't do anything stupid."

"Shut up! You mudblood whore!"

Hermione turned to see Pansy waltzing up, shooting daggers at her. "Draco, love, you still have a chance. Come back to us. To me..."

"Get the fuck out of here." He warned.

Pansy was seething and her two sidekicks were itching to use their wands. It all happened before anyone really could process. Pansy shot the killing curse at Hermione, Draco blocked it, everyone else took out their wands and a battle ensued. it was short-lived, as Goyle set the place on fire. Harry grabbed the diadem and they ran. Thankfully, they stumbled upon some brooms. They were flying out, almost to the door, when Harry noticed Crabb and Pansy clinging for life on a stack of furniture.

"We have to go back for them!" Harry shouted.

Ron scoffed. "Are you insane?"

But the two boys went back and rescued their fellow students before shooting out the door. As soon as they landed Crabb and Pansy took off. Goyle unfortunately fell into the fire.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled, throwing him a fang."Do it now!"

Harry caught the fang and stabbed the diadem and Ron kicked it into the Room before the doors closed and disappeared. Moments later, Harry was on the floor holding his head. Images flashed through his mind. He saw Voldemort taking his snake and dissaparating, telling her to stay close.

He panted as the images left his mind. "The snake. The snake is the last one."

"How the bloody hell do we get his snake away from him long enough to kill it?" Draco asked.

Ron stepped up. "Harry we have to find the snake. You have to look into his mind and find him. Then we can finish this."

"Stop."

They all jerked their heads towards the familiar voice to see Severus Snape looming before them.

"I don't have my wand. I'm here for Dumbledore."

Harry jumped up. "Don't say his name."

Severus let out a long breath before handing Harry a vile.

"Memories?" Hermione asked.

Snape nodded. "You need to take these to the pensive. You know what to do."

"Why should I listen to you?" He snapped.

"Don't listen to me. Listen to Dumbledore."

Hermione spoke again. "Why did you help Draco? You got his memories back."

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Miss Granger." He drawled.

Harry turned to go to the pensive but Snape stopped him, telling him one more thing before disappearing. "You really do have your mother's eyes."

"What the hell..." Ron muttered.

Voldemort's voice quickly filled the castle interrupting their thoughts. "You have fought valiantly, but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I, therefore, command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Harry Potter, I now speak directly to you. On this night, you have allowed your friends to die for you, rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest, and confront your fate. If you do not do this, I shall kill every last man, woman, and child who tries to conceal you from me."

"His voice makes me want to vomit." Ron shuddered.

"Harry you're not going." Hermione spat.

He shook his head. "I need to see these memories before I do anything. Maybe this will help me figure out the next step to take."

The group walked to the Headmasters office, passing the Great Hall. Harry stopped as he saw Sirius lined up with the dead, and beside him Tonks and Remus. His guy churned and his heart ached.

"Cmon Harry." Hermione softly urged.

He went into the office as the other sat down the hall a little bit.

"I should really go help Madam Pomfrey," Lavender said.

Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but nodded. "Be careful, Lav. We don't know what will happen next."

She nodded and gave him a smoldering kiss. Hermione felt herself blush and looked away. She felt Draco pulling her onto him.

"What's wrong?" She chuckled.

"We're so close to ending this. I just can't believe we both made it this far. I'm also thinking how much better I'd feel if I could just take you from here and hide away from the world."

She laughed."But I'd never allow you to do that."

"I know. It's that bloody Gryffindor courage and loyalty."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Yeah yeah. I know."

Meanwhile, Harry took a breath to steady himself and dunked his face down into the pensive. He saw Snape as a child, with his mother. He saw his father being...well being a swine. Everything flashed before him and he couldn't believe what he was actually seeing. Snape was always loyal to Dumbledore. He was always on their side. He saw Dumbledore ordering Snape to kill him, the doe Patronus that guided him to the sword, Severus Snape was in love with his mother. And since Harry walked through the doors at Hogwarts Snape had been protecting him and helping Dumbledore. Then he saw the real reason for the memories.

"So when the time comes, the boy must die..." Snape sneered.

Dumbledore nodded. "A small piece of Voldemorts soul attached itself to Harry that night in Godrics Hollow. Harry is the Horcrux that Voldemort never meant to make."

Harry pulled himself out of the bowl and gathered himself. He had to die. He thought that he would take it harder than he actually was, but he thought about Hermione and Ron...and Ginny. If he had to die to save them, then that's what he would do.

He wandered out of the office down to his waiting friends.

Ron jumped up. "Well, mate? What's next?"

"I'm going to the forest to meet him."

Draco gasped. "Are you daft?"

Harry sighed. "There's a reason that I can hear them...the Horcruxes. I think I've known for a while. And I think you have too."

Hermione let out a sobbed and stepped towards him. "I'll go with you."

"No. You have to get the snake. That's the last thing I'm asking you guys. Kill the snake and it's just him."

Hermione pulled him into a hug, shaking in his arms. "I love you, Harry Potter."

"You know I always wanted a sister. I couldn't have found a better one than you"

She let out another sob as he continued. "I wouldn't have gotten this far without you. When we win this war, it will be because of you."

Ron joined their hug and let himself release a tear. Harry stepped away and Draco reached out his hand. Harry shook it and pulled him into a quick hug.

"I really wish we would have gotten that quidditch game," Draco whispered.

Harry nodded and swore he saw the blonde's eyes glaze with moisture. "I'm glad she has you. Take care of her for me."

Draco could only nod as Harry walked away to his death.

"I'm gonna go find Lav." Ron choked out.

The couple nodded as he walked away.

"What can I do, love?" Draco asked. "I just want to make this better. I know that's stupid, knowing what's going to happen..."

She shushed him. "Just stay with me."

So he did. They made their way to the Great Hall with the rest of the survivors and he held her while she let out all of the pain the war had brought.

Harry stood before Voldemort and his mass of followers. His eyes found Narcissa and flinched at the sadness and desperation in them.

"Ahhhh, Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "The boy who lived...come to die."

Seconds later the green light hit him and he was dead. Or so...he thought. He was having a conversation with Dumbledore. 'Is this or is it all in my head?' He mused.

His thoughts were interrupted when he head Narcissas whispers. "Is Draco alive?"

He gave the slightest of nods and even he felt her relief.

She stood slowly and faced Voldemort. "The boy is dead."

Back at the castle, Neville was walking among the rubble and found the sporting hat. He beat some of the dust off of it as he saw something suddenly appear. As he was looking at it, he saw Voldemort and his death eaters making their way to the castle. Behind him, people started to file outside to see what the commotion was.

"Who is that he's carrying?" Ginny sobbed."Neville who is Hagrid carrying?"

Voldemort halted with a victorious smile. "Harry Potter is dead."

"No!" Ginny screamed.

She sank to her knees as her father held her back from Harry.

"Shut up you stupid girl!" Voldemort snapped. "Harry Potter is dead. Now, you pledge yourself to me. Or die."

"Never." Ginny scoffed. "Kill me then."

"Ginerva!" Arthur snapped.

Lucius stepped forward. "Draco. Come now. You have one more chance to show your allegiance."

He didn't move.

"Draco...you can bring that mudblood if you must. I'm sure we could find a use for her" Voldemort warned.

Draco held Hermione closer. "Sod off."

"Merlin, George did you hear that?" Fred whispered.

George responded. "I heard it Freddie...he just told the darkest wizard of all time to Sod off."

Hermione couldn't help but let a small chuckle out at the twins. But it quickly disappeared when she saw Neville limping towards the Dark Lord. She stepped forward to stop him but Draco pulled her back and held her even tighter.

"Well I must say, I expected a little more, but I'm sure we'll find somewhere for you." Voldemort sneered.

"I'd like to say something," Neville said, no question in his voice.

Voldemort clenched his fist at the boy but Neville proceeded.

"It doesn't matter that Harry died."

Seamus stepped forward. "Stand down Neville."

"People die every day! Friends, family. Yeah. We lost Harry today. But he's still with us. In here." He motioned to his chest.

Hermione nudged Draco. As Neville talked, Narcissa started walking to him.

Neville continued, still clutching the sorting hat. "So's Tonks and Remus, Sirius... all of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will, 'cause you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us, for all of us! It's not over!"

He pulled the sword of Gryffindor out of the hat and Narcissa smiled in triumph. "Any day now Mr. Potter."

Harry sprung to life and rolled out Hagrid arms. Voldemorts' scream seemed to shake the entire castle. Harry shot a spell at the snake and ran to the castle. Everyone filed back inside and Kingsley put up a barrier.

"I'll lure him away. Kill the snake!" Harry yelled.

The battle that ensued was worse than the first one. The death eaters were fighting harder out of fear. Nobody knew where Harry and Voldemorts fight took them, but they were fighting like never before. Ginny was battling Bellatrix but Milly quickly jumped in when she got stunned.

"Not my daughter you Bitch." Molly sneered

Those were the last words Bellatrix ever heard. Across the room, Draco found himself fighting back to back with his mother. Together they took out a dozen death eaters. Even Peeves, the obnoxious Hogwarts ghost was fighting.

"Ron behind you!" Hermione yelled

He spun around to see Nagini closing the space between them. They lost their basilisk fang and had nothing to kill it with. In a last-ditch effort, Ron hit it with a curse but it had no effect. He fell into the rubble and threw him arms out in front of him. He was sure he was dead. Until he heard the warrior cry. He looked to see Neville swinging the sword full force and slicing off Nagini's head.

Harry sensed the loss of Nagini. He looked at Voldemort and almost laughed. With one more curse, it was over. It was all over. He collapsed into the dirt and let himself smile. He lay there for a few moments, soaking in sun. As he got up, he looked at the damage to Hogwarts.

"Thank Merlin for magic or this would take years to fix."

He made his way into the Great Hall and watched everyone. He saw all the Weasleys holding each other with Lavender clinging to Ron, he saw Draco holding his mother, he laughed as he saw Seamus and Dean talk smack with Aberforth. And then Hagrid. He went up and hugged him and apologized for putting him through that.

"Harry..."

He turned to see Ginny and smiled wider than he ever had.

"I thought you were gone." She whispered.

He pulled her into a hug and laughed. "I thought I was too."

She looked like she was going to scold him, but rolled her eyes and kissed him instead.

Hermione smiled as she watched them and decided to find her own other half. She stumbled upon him and his mother and it warmed her heart. They were finally free. She turned to leave them.

"Hermione, dear, you don't have to go," Narcissa said sweetly.

"I don't want to impose."

The older witch shook her head and pulled Hermione into her and her sons embrace. "Nonsense. You're family too."

"It's really over." Draco sighed. "We made it."

Hermione let herself fully relax for the first time in 7 years.


	11. 11

3 Week Later

The Burrow was filled with people running in and out of the kitchen filling their plates. Molly had started weekly dinners with everyone from the order. Hemione looked around and smiled. It was a good thing that the Weasleys had remodeled. After getting a hefty monetary reward for their part in the war, Molly and Arthur had redone their house and now had somewhat of a Manor. It was still small and simple compared to some Manors, but it was now big enough to comfortably fit all of the coming and going family members and guests.

"The Manor looks wonderful, Molly," Narcissa commented.

"I'd hardly call it a manor, but thank you." Molly chuckled. "Speaking of Manors, what do you plan on doing with your home?"

"It's being torn down and rebuilt. I don't really see myself ever going back there, but I want Draco to be comfortable there if ever decides to take over. It does belong to him anyway."

All eyes in the room turned to Draco. He cleared his throat. "Well, I don't see myself using it much. Although, it really depends on Hermione and where she wants to be."

Hermione froze. She wasn't planning in telling anyone her plans yet, but might as well. "I actually am in the process of signing for a penthouse in Diagon Alley...above my shop..."

"Your shop?" Draco questioned. "You're really doing it? That's wonderful!"

Ron looked between the two. "What shop? What are you doing?"

Hermione beamed. "I bought a shop in Diagon Alley that I will be turning into a library. It won't be as mind-blowing as the Ministry library, but it will make the Hogwarts library look like a child's. I was waiting until things were final to tell you all."

"That's wonderful!" Molly chirped.

Narcissa smiled. "Yes, that's lovely. What kind of book will be there?"

"All kinds. Fiction and non-fiction, muggle, and magic. A little bit of everything."

Harry laughed. "It's perfect four our little bookworm"

She stuck her tongue out at him before turning to Draco. "Which brings me to my next topic. The penthouse is pretty big. It might get a little lonely."

He grinned. "Why, Hermione Granger, are you asking me to move in with you."

She blushed as she dug around in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys for him. "The shop also has two offices in the back. I thought you could use one to run the Malfoy business out of."

"At least some of us have things figured out," Harry grumbled.

Arthur leaned forward. "What's wrong Harry? Having trouble figuring out your next steps?"

He nodded. "They offered me a position as Head Auror, but with having Teddy I don't really want to be in that line fo work. Teddy already lost Remus and Tonks. I don't want him to lose another parental figure."

"What about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. "McGonagall offered you the Defense Against the Dark Arts position didn't she?"

"Well yes, but I wouldn't be around much then. I would only see Teddy and Ginny on weekends and holidays."

Ron chuckled. "I can't believe I have more figured out than Harry Potter."

"Ronald!" Molly chided.

"Potter, you're a bloody war hero. I'm sure if you wanted to live away from the school, you could." Draco suggested.

He shrugged and continued eating. "I'll figure it out. Right now I just want to get Gimmauld cleaned and ready for Teddy."

"So would any of you like to come to see the shop and penthouse?" Hermione asked.

"Why don't you take Draco and show him around first. I'm sure the rest of us can wait." Narcissa said with a smile.

The couple beamed and bid farewell to everyone as they stepped into the floo.

They stepped out into a beautiful living area. It had high ceilings and marble floors throughout.

"You have excellent taste, love." Draco purred.

She giggled. "I wasn't going to go so...lavish...but on a whim, I decided that I deserved to treat myself."

She took him through the rest of the house. It has three bedrooms, an office space, and two bathrooms. The kitchen was large enough to accommodate all of their friends and family coming over and there was even a small yard out back with a fence around it.

"It's perfect." He admitted.

"I'm sorry I didn't include you. I wasn't sure if you'd want to move in with me so quickly..."

He interrupted her with a hungry kiss. "I forgive you. But can we talk about one thing...uhm...and maybe give me your wand..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Why do you want my wand?"

"Well...I just had a question about something that you may not like at first...Oh, bloody hell alright. Just hear me out please and don't hex me! I was wondering how you would feel if I brought my house-elf, Dinky...."

"Draco Malfoy, how dare you even suggest such a thing!" She shrieked.

He shook his head. "No, love, you don't understand! She's always been more of a friend to me. I miss her it is all! She's taken care of me since I was young!"

As if on cue, Dinky was standing in the living area. "Oh, Mr. Draco! You finally called! I missed you!"

Hermione was shooting daggers at her boyfriend. "Dinky, why don't you let me and Mr. Draco talk."

"Of course...but please don't send me away! I love working for Mr. Draco!"

Hermione nodded and Dinky skunk away to the kitchen.

"Draco, you know how I feel about house-elves."

He held up his hands. "I know, I know, Love. But it's different with Dinky. We could pay her and give her holiday time. We could even let her pick which room she would like to stay in. But I can't set her free, it would ruin her."

Hermione conceded and they discussed some offers with Dinky. She chose the small office space as her room, accepted one month of holiday time per year, and refused to accept anything over 40 galleons a month.

"Dinky, I know that you can't accept clothes from us because you don't want to be free. But I wish you could wear something a little more comfortable." Hermione sighed.

Dinky gasped. "No please, Mrs...no clothes for Dinky!"

"What if we 'ordered' you to wear something more comfortable?" Draco asked. "You would pick out what you wanted to wear, that way you would be more comfortable but we wouldn't actually be giving you clothes."

Dinky nodded. "That would work, Sir!"

Draco laughed as he dropped some money in her hands. "Well, Dinky, I order you to go shopping and pick out some clothes you might like"

Hermione grumbled. "I can't believe I have a house-elf."

"I know it's not easy for you, but it means a lot to me. Dinky has always meant a lot to me."

She smiled and nodded. "I mean she seems happy so I guess it's not too bad."

He bent to kiss her and pulled her close. "Maybe we should break the bedroom in?"

She giggled and followed him into their room.

Across the way, Harry and Ginny were putting some finishing touches in Teddy's room.

"I know you're worried Harry, but you'll figure it out." She soothed.

He sighed. "I just want to put my family first. You and Teddy are my life now and I can't imagine anything that would interest me enough to be away from you...even for a day."

"So don't work then. We both know you don't have to. You could thrive with the money you have for the rest of your life, with plenty to leave to Teddy and any other kids we have."

"I don't know about not working, Gin."

She rolled her eyes. "You don't have to figure it all out right now, hun. You deserve to take a few months or a year to figure out what you want to do. Now, what do you say we go bring Teddy home for good?"

He nodded eagerly they went to bring home his god-son...his son.

Back at the Burrow, everyone had long gone home and Ron was sitting with Lavender in his old room. They had been looking at flats for some time and narrowed it down to two.

"But Lavender, this one is closer to the Auror office." Ron reasoned.

"But Ronald, you floo to work most days the distance doesn't matter. This one, we would have our own private garden on the roof."

He wanted to keep arguing but this damn witch really made him weak. "Ok Lav, you win. Whatever you want."

She giggled with excitement and they sent an owl to the owner. "I can't believe we've made it!"

"Yeah, love, I know. I didn't think I'd live this long, to be honest."

She shook her head. "Not just through the war, through everything. Merlin, I was awful in the 5th year. I was sure I'd scared you away for good."

He laughed. "You were awful clingy and jealous. But I was a right prat too."

"I love you, Ronald Weasley. And I love your family and your friends. I never imagined I'd get this lucky in life."

He kissed her softly. "I love you, too Lavender Brown."


	12. 12

6 Months Later

Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Neville sat huddles around a table at the Three Broomsticks as they casually sipped at fire whiskey and butterbeer. It was a little unusual how close they had become, but their friendship was strong. Strong enough that Harry had a very important question for them.

"So, I didn't ask you guys here for our normal shenanigans." Harry started. "I've decided to do something and if it turns out the way I want, I need you guys' help. Tomorrow at our weekly dinner I'm going to ask Ginny to marry me."

Draco nearly spit up his fire whiskey. "Bloody hell mate. are you serious? Tell me you're joking.."

"No...I really am...why is there a problem?"

"Well...I was planning on asking Hermione to marry me!"

The boys all exchanged looks.

"Just do it together," Neville said. "No one's gonna care it'll be twice the joy."

Harry laughed. "I guess so...What about you two, care to join the fun?"

Ron blushed. "Well actually, I kind of already asked Lavender to marry me..."

"What?!" Draco coughed. "When were you gonna tell us?"

"It just happened last night. We were gonna tell everyone tonight."

Harry grinned. "Congrats, mate!"

"How'd you do it?" Blaise asked.

He blushed again. "Well, you know the garden we have on top of our flat? Lav has really brought it to life. So I made us dinner and we sat up in the garden and I asked after dinner."

"You made dinner?" Neville cackled. "I can't believe she said yes after that."

"Okay, okay. " Ron admitted. "I had mum make dinner and bring it over."

They shared a laugh and looked to the other boys, Blaise and Neville.

"So no engagement for you two in the near future then?

Neville shook his head. "Luna and I aren't in any rush. Besides, we haven't been together near as long as you guys have been with your witches."

"Yeah and I think I need to find a steady girlfriend before I think about proposing." Blaise chuckled.

"But hey let's see the rings, boys!" Neville ordered.

Draco and Harry dug in their pockets and pulled out small, black velvet boxes. Draco opened his up and they all gasped. It was quite a piece. It was a silver band with a large diamond in the middle. Curled around the stone was a silver dragon with one red eye and one green eye. Harry's ring, while much different was just as unique. The band was gold and the large stone in the middle was a ruby, engraved with a lightning bolt, surrounded by small diamonds.

"Merlin those are pretty incredible. I think they'll have a hard time saying no." Neville beamed.

"Let's hope," Harry said.

Draco laughed. "I don't have to hope, Hermione just can't resist my Malfoy charm."

"Bugger off." Ron laughed.

The next day, everyone was at Weasley manor for their weekly dinner. Everyone had gathered in the living area after they ate, but the boys were huddled in the kitchen.

"You guys know they'll say yes," Neville whispered. "Now get out there as get yourselves engaged!"

Ron nodded. "I told Lavender we had to wait until you guys proposed before we could tell everyone and she's itching to show off her ring."

"We're going, we're going!" Harry snipped.

Draco took a deep breath. "Yes, we're going."  
  
"I thought you weren't nervous?" Harry teased.

"Merlin, I was joking you know that. That's Hermione freaking Granger. She is the one person who is immune to my charm."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Bloody Hell, she loves you. Just get out there and do it."

Draco and Harry exchanged looks and they all made their way to the rest of the awaiting group.

"Sooo..." Harry mumbled.

Draco looked around nervously. "Uhm how about some music?" Before anyone answered he flicked his wand and some slow music came on. "Hermione Granger, could I have this dance?"

She blushed but smiled and took his hand. Draco met his mother's eyes who were looking at him with pride and pure happiness. He had told the boys and his other his plans. He had also asked Arthur for his blessing. He felt his palms moisten. Right next to them, Harry and Ginny were dancing. He could tell that Ginny knew something was up. He met Harry's eyes, at least they were both sweating. A few of the others had joined the dance. Arthur and Molly, Ron and Lavender, Neville and Luna, and Blaise even asked Narcissa to dance. As the song slowed down, Draco shot Harry one last glance and he nodded.

Both boys dropped to their knees.

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Ginerva Weasley, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

Instantly there were tears. Molly and Narcissa started crying, Hermione and Ginny both crying and squealing in joy."

"Yes, of course!" They both answered.

"Oh, my baby is getting married!" Narcissa cooed. "Oh Merlin, Molly, OUR babies are getting married!"

There were hugs all around before everyone settled and took their seats.

"Well, now that that's over with, Lavender and I have some news of our own." Ron started.

Unable to contain her excitement, Lavender jumped up and showed her ring to everyone. "We're getting married too!"

Another round of cheers erupted in the small manor. The three girls huddled together, taking turns showing their rings. Lavenders was just as beautiful as the others. Her band was rose gold with an amethyst center stone with rose gold leaves circling the stone.

"We're getting married!" Ginny screamed!

Lavender gasped. "Oh, Merlin a triple wedding???"

Hermione smiled. "It would make planning easier, I think."

Draco cleared his throat. "I mean are you sure? I think it would make things a little harder if anything. Besides don't you want the day to be all about you?"

"Yeah, what he said!" Harry added.

Molly scoffed. "Boys, what in the world is wrong with you? It would be a beautiful idea!"

"They're just worried about three brides all together on one day." Neville laughed.

Narcissa beamed. "It could be really beautiful, are you sure it's what you want?"

The girls looked at each other again. "Yes, I think it will be perfect!" Hermione said.

"Oh, I can't wait to start planning!" Molly said. "Narcissa, you'll help?"

"You couldn't stop me if you tried!"

Ron sighed. "What have we done?"

The three couples laughed and everyone spent the rest of the night celebrating and discussing plans.

3 Months After

"Hermione, you're the only one out of the three that haven't found your dress. We're going right now!" Ginny ordered.

Lavender huffed impatiently. "The sooner we leave, the sooner you can be done!"

Hermione stomped out of her room. "Ok, ok. But only if we go to muggle London. I haven't found anything I like in the wizarding shops."

The girls agreed and found themselves in a muggle wedding dress shop. Hermione tried on dress after dress before she finally found one. They had been in the shop for about five hours and she was relieved to finally have found her gown.

"C'mon, we're meeting Narcissa and Molly back at your place so we can see what adjustments need to be done," Lavender said.

They finally made their way back to Hermione's penthouse and put on their dresses. Lavender was first up. Her dress was a lacey a-line style with beading that feathered down the skirt. The top was off the shoulder and the sleeves went all the way to her wrists and wrapped around her middle finger. It had an open back that dipped down to the small of her back. The only thing that needed to be altered was the length. It was a few inches too long for the girl to walk comfortably, but it was a quick fix. Ginny was next. Her dress was also lacey, but she chose a more formfitting, mermaid style. The dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and it flowed out at the bottom into a small train. Her dress only needed to be taken in a little bit to really fit her slim frame. Hermione was last. She put on her dress and admired her appearance. Her dress was a satin halter top. It hugged her in all of the right places and had a slit up the right side clear to her mid-thigh.

She heard the door to the house open and they all froze. Draco came sauntering in but was quickly scolded.

"Draco Malfoy, you leave this instant!" Narcissa chided.

He looked up, shocked. "What? What did I do?"

The girls were hiding Hermione as the mothers got rid of him.

"Hermione is trying on her dress," Molly added. "Now go, shoo!"

"She got her dress?" He beamed.

"Yes, I got my dress, not get out you git!" Hermione yelled.

He threw up his hands. "Okay, okay! I'm going!"

They all relaxed as he left and finished up with Hermione.

"I think if we hem it a few inches and then take in the waist a little bit, it will be perfect," Narcissa commented.

Molly agreed. "Yes, that and maybe adding a belt? What do you think? I saw a beautifully beaded belt that I think would really complete everything."

"Oh, that would be perfect. What do you think Hermione?" Narcissa asked.

The girl nodded, grinning. "Yes, it would be beautiful."

The two matriarchs got the girls out of their dresses and they continued with some other wedding plans.

"What about the location?" Molly pried.

Narcissa gasped. "Oh, your gardens are absolutely beautiful! What about there girls?"

They all nodded in agreeance.

"Who should perform the ceremony?"

"Kinglsey of course."

"Flowers?"

"Roses"

"And sunflowers"

"What about gardenias?"

"What about all three?"

"Yes!"

They went back and forth for a while, shouting out questions and figuring out answers and compromises. They pretty much had all of the details sorted out and by that time, the boys had joined them. They didn't have too much say in the plans because they didn't really care. But they also knew how the older witchers were and wanted to make sure their fiances weren't drowning in wedding plans.

"I think the only thing left is to send out invitations." Molly mused.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, so as soon as you have guestlists, let us know and we will get the invitations out."

"What about walking down the aisle? Are you having anyone give you away?" Ron asked.

Ginny and Lavender both nodded. "Well, of course, our fathers will give us away."

Hermione felt herself stiffen. She hasn't been able to get her parent's memories back. They had no idea who she was so her father would not be walking her down the aisle.

"Oh, Love, I'm so sorry." Draco breathed, panic.

The rest looked at her and realized what had happened.

"Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry!" Ginny yelped.

"We don't have to have our fathers do it," Lavender suggested. "It will be enough to have them there."

Hermione swatted at her through tears. "No, don't be ridiculous."

Molly felt her heartbreak. "Dear, why don't you have Arthur walk you down? We've always seen you like another child. I'm sure he would be thrilled."

"I don't want to impose." She argued. "Ginny should have her moment with her father."

The young Weasley scoffed. "Stop it, I've always seen you as a sister. I think it's perfect!"

Hermione felt herself give a small smile. "You're sure?"

"Yes!" They all yelled.

"I would really like that."

"Well," Narcissa began. "I think that's is then. Unless there's anything you gentleman want."

Harry and Ron shook their heads but Draco leaned forward. "I was actually thinking about bonding our magic..."

Everyone looked taken aback at that. It was an old tradition that not many witches and wizards did anymore.

"Are you sure?" Narcissa asked. "What do you think Hermione?"

Molly gushed. "That would be so nice! I can't even remember the last time someone did that."

"Well, what all does it entail?" Hermione prodded. "I know our magic is compatible already. But what happens?"

"Well, for one you will be marked. Once your magic is bonded, you and Draco will both be assigned a family crest of sorts and it will appear on your chest," said Narcissa.

Molly added. "Your magic will also be able to sense each other in a way that you haven't been able to before. You can't read each other's minds, but you can feel each other's emotions. It also makes your magic stronger."

"Well, that doesn't seem bad." Hermione mused. "I think I'd like to do that."

"You should know one other thing." Draco started. "To bond your magic, you need to seal it with blood...'

She gaped at him.

"Bloody Hell," Rom muttered.

"It's not as bad as it sounds!" Narcissa interjected. "You just prick your finger and wipe the blood on a Malfoy crest. The Kinglsey says a spell as you connect your magic, and then you're bonded and you get your own brand new Malfoy crest."

"I think I could do that."

"You don't have to, Love. I would like to but I won't pressure you to do something you don't want to."

She shook her head. "No, really I want to. As I said, we already know our magic is compatible so why not make it official?"

He beamed at her. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too."

"Okay, you others, let us know if you want to bond as well. We'll let you think about it, but don't take too long. The wedding is in just a few weeks." Molly ordered.

Narcissa nodded. "But for now we'll get out of your hair. I think there's been enough wedding talk for one day."

They all filtered out until it was just Hermione and Draco left and they decided to call it a day and go to bed.

"Why did you want to bond our magic?" Hermione asked.

He smiled. "It's just another way to be closer to you. I grew up under the impression that my father would marry me off to some random witch that he thought would improve the Malfoy line. I never thought I would be able to marry for love. So now that I have that privilege, I want to do everything that I can to be as close as I can to you."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic."

He laughed. "No, it's pretty solid."

A few days later, the other two couples met up with them to discuss bonding their magic. They wanted to, but only Harry had ever expelled his magic before so Hermione and Draco offered to help them expel their magic to make sure it was compatible.

"I don't have any doubts that your magic is compatible, it's just a matter of learning to push it out and wrap it around another person. It's not that hard once you're able to feel your magic." Draco instructed.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "All you have to do is concentrate on your magic and find the source. You'll feel a coolness wash over you and you'll get goosebumps. So close your eyes and just breathe. Focus on feeling the source of your magic."

The others stood spread out in the penthouse living room and searched. Ginny was the first to feel it and Harry helped her focus on pushing her magic out around her.

"I think I got it," Ron exclaimed. "I can feel it pulsating."

"Ahh yes! Good job Ron!" Hermione squealed. "Now Just picture a wall around you. Picture the walls moving away from you as you push out. Now I'm going to expel my magic as well, so you can see what it feels like."

She gently wrapped her magic around Ron, but he also pushed his magic out and it mixed with hers. They flew backward apart from each other and landed with a thud.

"Bloody Hell, what was that?" He muttered.

Draco couldn't help but laugh as he helped Hermione up. "It means your magic isn't compatible with each other. I've read that it's uncomfortable, like a storm, but I didn't know it could react so badly."

Dinky suddenly appeared to see what the commotion was. "Ms. Hermione, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No Dinky, I'm okay."

She swiftly left and the others stood mouths oped staring at her.

"Merlin I never thought I'd see the day." Ginny started.

"Hermione Granger has a house-elf." Harry laughed.

She glared at them. "Oh shut it. She refused to be free so we decided to pay her."

After a while, they were all comfortable wrapping their magic around each other and decided they were ready for their bonding ceremony. Luckily, they were also all compatible.

"I can't believe we're getting married." Lavender gushed.

Hermione smiled brightly as Draco and snuggled into him. "Just a few more weeks."


	13. 13

Hermione took a step back and smiled at her work. Her library was almost done and she couldn't wait to show everyone. With her personal collection of books and books she took from the Malfoy and Black libraries, she already had more books than she anticipated. She actually had to charm the room expand it a little bit. As she was admiring her progress, she heard the bell on the door and looked to see her soon to be husband...with three owls and a box that was whimpering...

"Uhm...Draco...dear...watcha got there?"

He smiled brightly. "Well, I went to get us a new owl, see my owl is getting up there in years so I thought it best to get a new one to help take some of the work. Especially because you're starting your business and I've taken over the Malfoy business. Anyway, I saw this one and I had to have her. But she had two others with her and I thought it would brilliant to get them as wedding gifts for Potter and Weasley. They'll need owls besides the Weasley family owl."

Hermione looked at the three younglings and couldn't help but smile. They were all eagle owls. Draco chose the black owl with startling gold eyes for them. She had a pure white sister and a golden brother, both with yellow eyes.

"That's so thoughtful, love. What did you name this little girl?"

"I haven't decided yet. The shop already named her Allie but I don't particularly like that."

She chuckled. "We'll figure it out. Now, are you gonna show me what's making that box cry?"

He glanced nervously at the shaking box on the floor. "Uhm why don't you show me your progress quick first, then we'll go up to the house and I'll show you."

"Ok...but not much has changed. These empty spaces on either side of the door will he seating areas. There will be a desk on each side up against the windows and there will be a sofa and some chairs behind it. And this walkway up to the counter separates the muggle booms from the magic books. If you come over here in the magical half, I even have my own restricted section!"

"Love, why do you have a restricted section?"

She sighed. "Well, you let me take whatever I wanted from the Malfoy library and Harry let me do the same with the Black library and I got so many great pieces. But there were some really dark books. Books that I didn't want anyone to get their hands on so I decided to take them and tuck them away."

"That's brilliant. Have you out up wards yet?"

She nodded. "Yes. I have wards on the restricted section so no one can get in but myself. I also have wards on the entire store so that it will alert me if someone tries to get in after hours or of someone tries to taking something without signing for it and paying the check-out fee."

"Ok. Do you mind if I put up some other security wards as I did on the house?" He asked.

"Of course not. Oh! Come back here!" She led him to the back of the store to the offices. "This one on the right is your office. So you have somewhere to run your business out of"

He took in the space. It was huge, be wasn't expecting it to be so big. It was also nice and bright. In the center, there was a large mahogany desk with two puffed chairs opposite of his own chair. The windows were charmed to look like he was flying around a quidditch pitch.

"I love it. It's perfect. I can't wait to get all of my stuff from the manor over here"

She beamed at him. "I'm so glad you like it! Over here is my office."

Her office was a little muted compared to his. It was still bright and big. But she had a smaller desk in the corner with matching filing cabinets against the wall. Her windows were charmed for a normal sunny day.

"Now," She started. "You better take me upstairs and show me what's making such a fuss in that box!"

He laughed and they took the owls and the cardboard box upstairs. He placed the box on the kitchen table and took a deep breath. "Okay. All I ask is that you don't hex me."

She raised her eyebrows and shot him a questioning look, but she stopped her from saying anything.

"I know you've mentioned before that you miss your family pet. So while I was getting the owls I decided to get something else."

He took the blanket that he draped over the box and threw it aside. He lifted the top and Hermione let out a squeak of excitement. Looking up at her were five beautiful puppies, scrambling to get out.

"Draco...why are there 5 of them?"

He sighed. "Well...I didn't know what one you would want...and they're all siblings so I couldn't bear to break them up. So I thought I'd let you pick out what one you wanted. Then we could let our families pick out from the rest."

She honestly didn't hear much of what he said as picked each puppy out of the box and started playing with them.

"You really got me a puppy?" She sniffed.

"Of course. I want you to have everything your heart ever desires."

She observed the puppies in front of her. There were 3 boys and 2 girls. 2 of the boys were pure midnight black while the other boy was a silvery blonde. One of the females was black and white and the other female was pure white. She laughed as they fought for her attention. Her attention was drawn to the black and white female. She was feisty and bigger than any of the others.

"I want this one." She decided. "She's fierce."

The puppy licked her nose and Draco laughed. She was beautiful. The black and white patches on her looked almost like a watercolor art piece, fading perfectly into each other flawlessly. She also had piercing blue eyes.

"What do you want to name her, love?" He asked.

She thought for a second. "How about Millie? Deceivingly cute. No one will expect her attitude. Oh, and we should name our owl Athena. I think it's a strong name for such a beautiful creature."

He smiled sweetly and couldn't help but feel pure happiness as he watched his beautiful witch scrunch her brow as she thought of names. "I think they're both perfect."

"Oh, Draco thank you so much. I can't believe you got me a puppy. You are the sweetest." She gave him a kiss but quickly turned her attention back to Millie"

"Why don't I get Athena settled on the balcony with Ulysses. And you can get ready. Everyone will be here in a few minutes."

She couldn't stop smiling. "Of course. I'll hide the puppies and the owls so it'll be a surprise."

Sure enough, as soon as they got the animals settled, people starting coming through the floo. All of the Weasleys, Narcissa and Andromeda, Harry and Teddy, Blaise, Neville, and Luna, and Ron were chatting and admiring Mille as she ran around eating up all of the attention.

"Mione, when did you get a puppy?" Ron asked.

"Draco got her for me! He brought her home today. Isn't she the cutest?"

He scoffed playfully. "If you like little monsters."

"Well, she is best friends with you." Fred teased.

"Alright, alright..." Draco interrupted. "Before dinner, we have some surprises."

"You're pregnant!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Hermione laughed and Draco groaned. "No, mother. No babies yet. Hermione why don't you go get Harry and Gins gift and Ron and Lavenders gift."

She nodded and practically skipped to their bedroom. The two couples stepped forward for their presents and their mouths dropped open when Hermione returned carrying the two owl cages.

"Merlin..." Ginny whispered.

Ron nodded, agreeing with his sister. "Those are beautiful birds."

Hermione passed the white owl to Harry and the golden owl to Lavender. "Draco went to get us a new owl and saw these two. He thought it would be a perfect wedding gift. So how you have your own family owls."

"I hope I didn't overstep, Potter. I didn't want to replace your owl but I thought it would be a nice tribute to get another white owl." Draco explained.

Harry shook his head. "No, mate. She's perfect."

"Thank you so much!" Ginny squealed.

Lavender was beaming. "This is honestly so sweet. Seriously, thank you, guys!"

"We do have one more surprise...or four..." Draco began.

Hermione went to fetch the box of the remaining puppies. "We don't have enough for everyone. But my wonderful fiance has no self-control so we have a whole litter."

She carefully placed the box down and almost everyone jumped at the chance to play with the puppies.

"Oh, Andromeda! Please we need to take this little man home." Narcissa begged. She was holding the silvery little Male.

Andromeda laughed. "How could I say no to that face? I think he's perfect."

"One down. Three to go!" Draco cheered.

"You really bought an entire litter of puppies?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "He said he couldn't separate them."

Draco blushed as she revealed his softness but smiled.

"We're taking these two!" Fred shouted.

George was holding the two black males. "Twins for the twins!"

"Harry..." Ginny pleaded.

He ran a hand through his hair. "C'mon Ginny...I mean do you think it's a good idea to have a baby and a puppy?"

All that was left was the pure white female and Molly was quickly falling in love. "Well if you two want her that's wonderful, but if not I may just take her home."

"See Gin! You could still see her all the time!" Harry reasoned.

Ginny's face fell slightly and she gave a small nod. "Right...okay Harry."

Molly eyed the two carefully. She didn't want to take the puppy from her daughter.

Harry knew he lost. As soon as he saw his fiance's face fell in disappointment, he knew he was going home with a puppy.

He sighed. "Oh Bloody Hell...Alright, love. We can take her home."

Ginny broke into a grin and hugged her husband to be. "Oh thank you, Harry! You really are the best."

"Well just make sure you bring her to see me!" Molly instructed.

Arthur looked relieved and mouthed 'Thank You' to Harry who just sighed.

"What about names?" Ron asked. "Any ideas?"

Fred and George grinned. "Beater and Bludger!"

Hermione laughed. "Only you two..."

"Yes, I'm sure they're going to love quidditch." Bill teased.

Draco turned to his mom. "What about this one mum?"

"Leo!" She beamed.

"A constellation...how fitting." He said with a smile.

Molly turned back to Harry and Ginny, who were lightly bickering. "Well, what this one? Pick a name!"

"I did it!" Ginny yelled. "He doesn't like it."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You want to name her Princess! That's dumb."

Ginny glared. "Fine. What do you suggest we name MY puppy?"

"Well, I like Pixie."

"You didn't even want her," Ginny argued. "But Pixie is kinda cute..."

With puppies distributed, they all carried on to dinner and wedding talk. The triple wedding was days away and everyone was feeling the excitement.

"I almost forgot!" Narcissa yelled. "I found the Malfoy blade and Crest for your bonding."

She pulled out a beautiful ornate blade and a large plaque. The blade was silver adorned with small emeralds and silver serpents. The plaque was just as beautiful. It was also silver with a shield in the center. There was a large emerald M in the center of the shield. Serpents were circling the shield and intricate carvings bordering the serpents.

"It's beautiful." Hermione breathed.

Draco smiled. "I wonder what our Crest will be."

"I can't believe I found it," Narcissa admitted. "It was last used by your great, great, great, great grandfather and his wife ."

"So is this his Crest or is there a generic Malfoy crest and each family has their own?" Hermione questioned.

"Well since it's been so long since a Malfoy bonded their magic, this has been the crest for ages. But it will change with you. It will change each time that it's passed down to a new Malfoy that bonds their magic."

"What about us, mum?" Ron asked. "Do we have a Weasley crest?"

Molly nodded. "I have it here. You and Lavender will use the Weasley crest. Harry and Ginny will use the Potter crest."

She handed Lavender the Crest to inspect. It was bronze with a circle on the middle that had a knights armor on top. Inside the circle were two weasels facing each other and the border was adorned with small rubies and bronze leaves. Above the knight's armor, the name Weasley was carved into the bronze plaque.

"I don't know if I have a crest," Harry admitted.

"Of course you do," Arthur said. "You're father was a pureblood so he had a crest. One that I happened to find."

Harry was shocked as Arthur handed him the square of silver. He examined the shield in the center and smiled. Above the shield was a head of armor and on top of the armor was a gold animal he never saw before. It looked like a horse combined with some sort of serpent. The shield was decorated with pearls and coming out from the shield was different designs that reminded him of feathers. The name Potter was beneath the shield.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Ginny said.

"The only problem we're having is that we couldn't find the Potter or Weasley blades," Arthur said.

Narcissa shook her head. "That's no issue at all. I know someone that can make them. We can take the crests tomorrow and go get them made. I don't know how it will work without an elder Potters magic. But I'm positive we can get them done."

"I'm so excited." Lavender squealed.

Ron smiled at his fiance and continued to shove his face with food.

Hermione looked around and felt almost full. She was getting married in just a few days and she had her friends and family around her smiling and laughing. She felt her heart pull at the thought of not having her parents, but she had plenty of people to fill that void. Draco placed a kiss on her temple and squeezed her thigh.

"You okay, baby?"

She nodded at him. "I'm very okay."


	14. 14

Hermione woke to screams and bouncing. She opened her eyes to see Ginny and Lavender jumping on her bed and she groaned.

"Wake up! It's wedding day!" Lavender squealed.

She groaned again. "Just a few more minutes."

Ginny laughed. "No way! You need to get up right now. We have too much to do. We need to get to the Burrow."

"I thought the boys were getting ready at the Burrow." She reasoned.

"No, they're getting ready at Grimmauld. The boys are there with all my brothers, my dad, and Lavender's dad. We're going to the Borrow with my mom, Narcissa, Andromeda, and Lavender's mom."

"C'mon Hermione. Don't make me hex you awake." Lavender warned. "The ladies are going to have breakfast ready any minute."

Reluctantly, Hermione crawled out of bed and shook herself awake. "Ok. Wedding day. Let's go."

They made their way to the floo and appeared in the living room of the Weasley Manor. Just as Lavender said, they were putting breakfast on the table. Hermione dug into her pancakes as they animatedly talked about getting ready. She noticed out the window, a hoard of people cluttered at the end of the ward.

"Are those all reporters?" She asked.

Molly scoffed. "Yes! They're a nuisance. They've been here all morning."

"I'll get rid of them after breakfast." Andromeda offered.

"Are you sure you don't want one present? The one gentleman I know personally. He would do an excellent job and it would be factually accurate." Narcissa offered.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not really a fan of reporters.

"Yes, but if we have one reporter that we can trust to get all the facts right, it will outdo the reporters who make up whatever they want," Ginny added.

Lavender agreed. "I think Ginny is right. I mean, tomorrow there is going to be a bunch of nonsense in the paper. If we let one person in to take pictures and make a story we approve and maybe give him a few comments, it will discredit any other article."

"I guess that would be a pretty good idea." Hermione conceded.

Narcissa clapped. "Oh, wonderful! I promise he is the right person. It will be a beautiful article."

She rushed off to chase all of the reporters away and returned with her friend. He greeted them all and thanked them for the opportunity.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions now ladies?"

Molly shook her head for them. "They must be getting ready right now. But if you must, you can ask a few questions while they get hair and makeup done."

He excitedly agreed and waited while they took turns bathing for the hair and makeup to start.

"What made you decide to get married on the same day?"

Ginny answered that question. "It just made sense. We all got engaged together and it seemed much easier to plan one wedding and three different ones right in a row."

"Not only that, we're all so close. I'm honored to share my day with you ladies." Hermione added.

He wrote down their answer. "So, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Brown, has it been challenging being engaged to and planning a life with parts of the Golden Trio?"

"Not at all." Lavender began. "We've known each other since we were kids so I don't really see Ronald as part of the Golden Trio. I just see him as Ron. I mean sometimes it's a little hard to deal with all the reporters and false stories, but when it comes down to it, it's just me and Ron."

"Anything to add Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny shrugged. "I feel pretty much the same. Except I do have this constant knowledge that Harry will always be targeted. It keeps me on my toes. But I don't mind at all."

The man eagerly wrote down more notes. "Ahh, now Ms. Granger. You're becoming the next Lady Malfoy. How has the impacted your plans for the future?"

"It really hasn't changed much. I won't say too much on the topic because a lot of it is the Dracos business to share. However, I will say, he is not his father. I think that's clear being that he's marrying me. But he does not expect for me to be the classic Lady Malfoy that takes care of the children and doesn't work. He supports me in what I want to do."

They discussed a few more wedding details and the fact that they were bonding their magic before he was done. "Do you think the grooms would mind if I stopped by and spoke with them?"

"I hardly think so," Lavender said with a smile.

"I'll send them a Patronus to give them a heads up," Molly suggested. "They are at 12 Grimmauld Place."

With a bow and a smile, the reporter was gone.

"That was pretty harmless," Hermione said.

Narcissa nodded. "Of course. He is great at what he does. And he'll get lovely photos!"

With hair and makeup finally done, they were ready to slip into their dresses as they heard the men return and start setting up.

"We have a few more things to get sorted out," Molly said.

Andromeda beamed. "Yes! Your something old and something new. Your something borrowed and something blue!"

"Now your crests are your something new." Narcissa started. "Even though they've been passed down, they will be new when the ceremony is completed. Hermione, for something old I wanted to gift you the shoes I wore on my wedding day, and for something borrowed, I wanted you to wear this pin in your hair."

She presented Hermione with the beautiful pieces. The heels were incredible. They were silver and basic except the bottoms were emerald green and the actual heel had silver serpents wrapping themselves up to the back of the heel. She slipped them on and they immediately adjusted to her perfect fit. The hairpin was also simple but elegant. It was surprise, a silver serpent with emerald eyes. Narcissa added it to Hermione's updo and smiled.

"This was a gift from my mother on my wedding day. I'm so happy to see you wear it."

Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes. "Thank you so much. I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing," Andromered ordered. "If you keep talking you're gonna cry your makeup away."

Hermione nodded and dabbed her eyes quickly. Lavender and Ginny were getting their something borrowed and something old. Ginny's borrowed was a string of pearls that her mum wore on her wedding day, while Lavenders was also a necklace that her mother received as a wedding gift. Respectively their something old was a dainty headband that had been Ginny's great grandmothers and a pair of earrings that were Lavender's great aunts.

"Now for your something blue!" Mrs. Brown said.

The elder witches pulled out three velvet boxes and handed them to the girls. They opened them up and inside were matching bracelets with sapphire gems.

"Sapphires represent wisdom and good fortune," Molly explained.

The girls eagerly slipped their bracelets on and exchanged hugs with everyone. Just then, Arthur and Lavender's father came in.

"It's almost time." Arthur urged.

The women gave one last round of hugs and kisses, leaving the brides with their fathers. Lavender was pulled into a tight embrace by her father and Arthur fought back tears as he looked at Ginny and Hermione.

"You look absolutely stunning." He said. "Hermione I have always seen you as a second daughter, so I am very honored to walk you down the aisle with Ginny."

He pulled them into a hug and they all fought for control against tears. They made their way to the garden and got in line as the procession began. Lavender and her father walked first, followed by Arthur with Hermione on his left side and Ginny on his right. The small crowd stood and watched the witches walk to their future and the reporter was snapping pictures left and right. Hermione felt the urge to break away from Arthur and spring to Draco when she saw him. His hair was product free but styled beautifully. His suit fit him like a glove and accentuated his broad shoulders and tones arms. She met his eyes and saw tear stains on his cheeks and a huge smile on his lips. She got herself under control and calmly walked at Arthurs's speed. After what seemed like forever, she was finally next to him and he reached out for her hand. Kingsley stood in front of them and began the ceremony. She wished she knew what he was saying, but she couldn't keep her mind still. Finally, it was time for the bonding.

The grooms each pulled out their blade and crest and Kinglsey started the process. Lavender and Ron were on the left-hand side She watches as Ron carefully pricked Lavender's finger and then his own. They both placed their fingers on the crest and she saw the concentration as they mixed their magic. She couldn't make out the spell that Kinglsey was doing, but soon it was over. Lavender and Ron both gasped and looked at each other with pure happiness. Harry and Ginny were on the right-hand side and Kingsley did them next. They had the reaction of shock and joy. Hermione glanced up at Draco nervously and he gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"Now for the last couple, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," Kinglsey said.

He instructed them to prick their fingers. Draco took Hermione's hand and gently made a cut on her finger. She grimaced a little bit at the pain but it wasn't awful. She watched Draco as he guided their hands to the Malfoy crest and placed their fingers side by side. He gave her a nod and they expelled their magic out, wrapping it around each other.

Kingsley again said the spell. "Religata continent aeternum. Confortatus est sempiternum. Sin fine felicitas."

Hermione smiled. Eternally bonded. Forever strengthened. Endless happiness. She suddenly felt what the other couples felt. It was beyond anything she had ever experienced. She felt the familiar warmth and calmness she felt when she mixed magic with Draco before, but it changed quickly. She felt so many things. She felt her the strength of her magic grow, she felt her electricity on her skin, and her emotions were wild. She felt pure joy and confidence. She locked eyes with Draco and felt what he felt. Excitement, happiness, pride. Arousal? She shot him a look and he smirked back at her. And then it was over. Like the other couples, they both gasped and felt almost drunk on the feeling.

Kinglsey beamed at all of them. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Bonded eternally in law and spirit. Gentleman, you may now kiss your brides."

Hermione was expecting a soft sweet kiss, but Draco kissed her with such hunger she almost jumped out of her skin. She smiled against his lips and let herself fall into the feeling of kissing her new husband. Too soon he pulled away and led her back down the aisle as their guests clapped and cried. All three couples ran into the house to get a few minutes before they faced the crowd.

Kingsley found them to lead them back out for the meal. "I introduce you all to Mr. Harry Potter and his wife, Mrs. Ginerva Potter. Mr. Ronald Weasley and his wife, Mrs. Lavender Weasley. And finally, Mr. Draco Malfoy and his wife, Mrs, Hermione Malfoy."

They took their seats everyone ate and laughed. Parents were crying, friends were shaking hands and hugging. It was a wonderful day. They accepted tables full of wedding gifts and blessings upon blessings. They ended the day dancing under the stars.

"It's almost time that we left, love." Draco murmured.

Hermione nodded against his chest. "I know. I'm ready for our honeymoon. But I'm still not looking forward to flying away on a broom."

"It's a good thing we're not." He laughed. "I have a surprise, come on."

They found the other couples and greeted the crowd. Harry and Ron both called their brooms and guided their brides on. Draco gave a mischievous grin before whistling. Everyone gasped at the sight before them.

"Draco..is that..."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I think you're already familiar with my friend Buckbeak?" He grinned. "I've neem talking to Hagrid and asked him a small favor."

"Come on, get on with it!" One of the twins joked.

Hermione stood by Draco and they both bowed to the creature in front of them. Buckbeak bowed back and Draco carefully lifted Hermione onto the hippogriff before carefully getting on behind her. They all gave their thanks and appreciation to their wedding guests and took off into the night. She felt her stomach drop as Buckbeak soared higher into the sky, but as Draco held her tighter she began to relax and look around.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

Draco's eyes were glued to his wife. "It sure is, love."


End file.
